Day By Day
by Egghead
Summary: A follow up to my first Naruto fanfic A New Era featuring a series of shorts depicting our favorite Naruto characters in their day to day lives. Lotsa pairings inside. Please R
1. Chapter 1: A Day In The Life Of

**Naruto: Day By Day**

**(Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form)**

**Chapter 1: A Day In The Life Of...**

**"Aaarrrggghhh! This is definitely NOT the reason why I signed up to be Hokage in the first place." A long & shaggy haired, blond man with whisker-like marks on his face & wearing a long white robe with the fire country's insigna on the back exclaimed as he threw up his hands in exasperation. It has only been 5 months into the term of Uzamaki Naruto as the Roukdaime Hokage & here he was wondering whatever did he do to deserve this.**

**Glaring at the various tall piles of paperwork on top of his desk, Naruto rubs his forehead wearily & wondered how the hell the previous Hokage, his adopted big sis/mother Tsunade, managed to get hers done during her time as Konoha's leader. He also wondered darkly if this was some sort of initiation or payback (possibly both) from the old hag for all those times he had harrassed her.**

**He briefly considered using a fire jutsu to just burn away all these papers but just as quickly, decided against it reasoning that it would just be, as his current companion in the room would say, too troublesome.**

**That companion, of course, was none other then Konoha's resident lazy tactical genius & his own advisor/right hand man, Nara Shikamaru. The topknotted jounin had gone far from being an unmotivated genin underachiever to one of Konoha's most influential figures. A status which Shikamaru disliked but something which his wife Ino relished greatly.**

**Currently, Shikamaru had placed another armful of papers just waiting for Naruto's inspection & approval on top of the Hokage's desk. Naruto sighs in resignation & gets up from his desk & starts pacing around.**

**"I miss the old days, Shikamaru. Things were much simpler back then because we didn't have to worry about anything else except completing the mission." Naruto said wistfully.**

**Leaning on the edge of the desk, Shikamaru looks at his longtime friend & sighs. "Well you should've thought about that before you accepted this troublesome job. And you just HAD to drag me in as well didn't you?" Shikamaru said sullenly, though Naruto knew that deep inside, Shikamaru had welcomed the challenge.**

**"Hey! would you rather that I put you back out in the field on a life-threatening mission where you have to actually move your lazy ass? That can easily be arranged." Naruto said with a mischiveous grin. "Besides..." He adds. "Your wife seemed to be happy with the promotion & thats what counts, right?"**

**For that, Shikamaru had no answer. He simply looks away with a small blush in his face & a muttered "Che... How troublesome."**

**"But seriously..." Naruto said, the grimace back on his face. "This has been long day & I'm wondering if it can get any worst then this."**

**"Are you referring to that injury complaint on Kiba or that discussion with Hiashi on Konohamaru & Hanabi's errr... relationship" Shikamaru asked with a grimace of his own.**

**"Gimme a break. I didn't even know you could sue a shinobi for capturing a dangerous missing nin. And Konohamaru & Hanabi has every right to choose whoever they damned well please." Naruto answered fiercely. Kiba was one of Naruto's oldest friend & would never do anything without reason. He also loved Konohamaru like a brother & of course, Hanabi is his wife's little sister. He wanted them both to be happy.**

**Shikamaru rolled his eyes & retorted. "Sure Kiba captured the missing nin but the guy was nearly beaten to death & his family managed to convince some bigshot lawyer that Kiba used excessive force for defending himself. And in case you've forgotten, Let me spell it out for you. Since you married Hinata, Hanabi's the only other legal heir of the Hyuga clan."**

**"I don't see what the problem is." Naruto said. "I docked Kiba's pay for this month to pay for the missing nin's hospitalization. And since the guy was a missing nin from Sunakagure, Gaara's assured me that he'll take care of any legal problems. As for Konohamaru & Hanabi's problem, don't you remember that discussion with Hiashi that i had after my wedding with Hinata?"**

**"Yeah, what about it?" Shikamaru asked.**

**"Well, all i had to do was tell Hiashi to implement our plan & that solved the problem." Naruto said with a smile.**

**"Get to the point already. What was the plan?" Shikamaru said impatiently.**

**"Well, i had a feeling that something like this was gonna happen one of these days so me & Hiashi discussed for ways around it & came up with the idea that the council would be free to select their own head. And not just that, we also discussed the feasability of totally abolishing the branch house system & there's only one sure fire way to do that." Naruto said.**

**"You don't mean..." Shikamaru said, suddenly realizing where the conversation was going.**

**"Yup. Hiashi is gonna name Neiji as the new Hyuga clan head. It was really his birthright to begin with anyways. And a large majority of the clan council agrees that Neiji is the best person to lead them when the time comes" Naruto confirms with a smile.**

**"Does Neiji know about this?" Shikamaru asks with a frown on his face.**

**"Nope. And I don't plan on telling him till it's too late to back out either. You & i both know that he deserves it & it will be in the best interest of their clan if Neiji were the one to take over." Naruto said.**

**Shikamaru was impressed. He never knew that Naruto had planned that far ahead for this eventuality. But when he thought about it again, it was just Naruto's own way of taking care of his friends so it was just natural. "He'd make a decent opponent in shogi if he'd only just sit still for an hour or so." Shikamaru mused to himself.**

**"Now that that's settled, what's next on the agen..." Naruto was interrupted by a knock on his office door followed by a female voice calling out.**

**"Oi, Shikamaru! Are you in there? It was Shikamaru's wife Ino.**

**"Come in Ino, the door's open." Naruto said, glancing at Shikamaru who just shrugged.**

**Entering the office, the blonde special jounin wife of Shikamaru looked mildly irritated as she glared at Naruto.**

**"Naruto, you're not overworking my Shika-kun again, are you? She said to Naruto then looks at her cringing husband. "And you Shikamaru, didn't you promise to pick me up at the intelligence H.Q. at 4pm?"**

**Naruto chuckles at the sight of Shikamaru, with his head low, being harrangued by his wife Ino. Here was one of Konoha's most powerful shinobis reduced to nothing more then a henpecked husband. Not that Ino wasn't scary enough to begin with, but her current stint in the intelligence division under the tutelage of the battle-scarred Ibiki & the sinister Anko as well as the fact that she was one of the very few persons (Naruto included) privy to secrets that even top-level jounins like Shikamaru didn't know about, had made her all the more terrifying.**

**"Ohh, is it already time? Sorry Ino, we didn't notice. It's actually my fault because you know how it is with all these work & duties as Hokage." Naruto pipes in, deciding to save his friend from further abuse & was rewarded with a grateful look from Shikamaru.**

**Ino looks at Naruto again as her look of irritation was replaced by one of exasperation. "Honestly Naruto, you know how Ibiki-san works me like a slave so I hardly have time to spend with Shikamaru. You should also consider Hinata's feelings as well. You're always holed up here doing some work." She admonishes.**

**Naruto laughs as he answers. "Hai, hai. I understand. I'll make it up to you, Ok?"**

**"I'll hold you to that promise." Ino said with a big smile on her face.**

**"Yeah yeah, Anyways, I won't detain your husband here any longer even if it is my right to do so." Naruto then looks at Shikamaru & said. "Go ahead. You guys go first. I'll finish up here & we can continue our work tomorow, ok?"**

**"Just don't work too late, ok? Ino's right. You should go home to Hinata soon, especially now. Gotta go then. See ya tomorow." Shikamaru said as he followed Ino out.**

**Left by himself, Naruto walks over to the window & looks out at the village below. Can he help it if he was so concerned with it's welfare? He IS the Hokage after all & as such had a duty to perform. And it wasn't just for them, he was also securing a future for his own family as well.**

**He hears another knock to his doors & without even looking back knew exactly who the person was. Long have they established a bond so close that they could feel each other's presence even without seeing them & it was that particular bond that Naruto felt now.**

**Smiling broadly, he turns to greet Hinata, the pale eyed beauty who captured his heart so many years ago. "Hello beautiful." He said as he kissed Hinata on the lips.**

**"Had a long day?" She asked with a smile of her own while adjusting her grip on the slightly squirming bundle she held in her arms.**

**"Yeah well, it's no big deal." Naruto said as he looks opens the bundle in Hinata's arms revealing a dark haired baby whose cute, petite face resembled his wife's except for the whisker-like marks on her face. "You know that it's all for Konoha & our family."**

**"Of course I know. That's why you were born for this job, my love. " Hinata answered gently.**

**And Naruto knew that was true. At the end of the day, he knew that all his sacrifices were very well worth it. Just like his predecessors, as long as he's Hokage, he will protect his village & his family even if it costs him his own life. But he will do it while making other people happy. That was HIS ninja way.**

**Author's note:That's it for the 1st chapter. updates are gonna be infrequent but please R&R just the same :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Prodigal's Redemption

**Chapter 2: The Prodigal's Redemption**

**(Sasuke reminisces about his past as he reflects on his present situation in Konoha.)**

**Sasuke yawned as he stretches out in his chair to sort out the kinks in his back. He had been sitting at his office hard at work since early this morning working on a backlog of reports. It was amazing how much paperwork can accumulate after only a day or two of neglect due to missions outside which required his personal attention in his official capacity as the chief of Konoha's police force.**

**Sasuke smiled as he imagined the dope working on HIS paperworks, but of course, Naruto DID have Konoha's foremost tactical genius as an aide, never mind how lazy Shikamaru was. Sasuke, on the other hand, did not have such a man like that under him & so he had to do everything by himself.**

**Getting up from his chair, he pours himself a cup of tea from the simmering pot besides his desk & looks at his pale relection in the window glass. Gone was the sulking & bitter teen who sought only to avenge his family's death by any means necessary. That part of his life was now officially over after Itachi's death. Now he only saw Uchiha Sasuke, a respected jounin & one of Konoha's most prominent figures being the new head of the revived Uchiha clan.**

**And all of this would not have been possible without the help of a certain blonde loudmouth who was currently the Roukudaime Hokage as well as his own pink-haired kunoichi-wife.**

**He still remembered it like it was yesterday when he left Konoha & went to Orochimaru after he & Naruto fought in order to gain more power for his inevitable showdown with Itachi. After 3 years, he had escaped from the clutches of Orochimaru before the renegade Sanin had attempted to transfer his mind to his body & in the process, he had also managed to kill the traitorous Kabuto.**

**He could still remember Kabuto's look of surprise when he plunged his Chidori-charged hand into his chest. Not even his amazing healing factor could mend such a terrible wound.**

**He then spent the next few years tracking down Itachi & when he finally caught up to him, he also had an unexpected reunion with his former teammates & teacher who also happened to be hunting down Itachi as well as the other members of the mysterious Akatsuki.**

**They had clashed at first with him refusing to let anyone get in his way of his revenge against his brother. He remembered Sakura slapping him in the face & telling him, with tears in her eyes, to forget his anger & move forward but he was too blinded with rage to listen. But he was compelled to join forces with his old team once again when members of Akatsuki (with Itachi in command) attacked them. **

**After a horrific battle, he managed to defeat Itachi & was just about to deliver the killing blow when Naruto stopped him, insisting that if he killed his brother, he would be no better then Itachi. In the middle of their argument, Itachi had managed to get back on his feet & tried to kill him but Naruto took the blow himself. And even though he was badly injured, Naruto managed to kill Itachi with a well-placed Rasengan to the heart of the dangerous missing nin.**

**It was afterwards, while looking down at the corpse that was Itachi, did Sasuke realized that he had wasted his entire life in pursuit of such a useless thing as revenge. Naruto was right, had he killed Itachi with his own hands, he would be no better then the man who had decimated his own family in pursuit of power.**

**After that confrontation, while carrying a badly injured Naruto on his back, he returned to Konoha with his old team where he willingly faced the conseqences of his abondonment of Konoha all those years ago.**

**He was imprisoned for abandoning his village but due to his old team's intervention, his sentence was lightened. Naruto, Sakura & Kakashi-Sensei never stopped believing in him & visited him everyday in his estate where he was kept isolated from the rest of the village.**

**It was during the Sound's 2nd invasion of Konoha that he started his road to redemption when a group of Sound nins attacked his home & overpowered his ANBU guards. He had killed the invaders of his home & did what any loyal shinobi would do when his village was invaded & that was to defend it.**

**And defend it he did.**

**Taking advantage of the fact that his ANBU guards were incapacitated, Sasuke left his estate to help fight off the invading Sound army. But by doing so, he was risking a standing order that if he left his estate without official escort, he would immediately be considered a dangerous missing nin that was to be hunted down & killed.**

**He did not care.**

**Konoha was his home & he'd be damned if he'd let another home of his be destroyed without him having a say-so in the matter. **

**And so, Sasuke used the cover of night & his incredible speed to go around Konoha to assist it's citizens & fellow nins. To the citizens & most of the other shinobis of Konoha what they saw & heard was just a blurred crackle of lightning & what sounded like a thousand birds chirping. To a very select few (those who could recognize the chakra signature or at the very least, those who knows what to look for), Konoha's prodigal son had returned with a vengence.**

**After successfully repelling the Sound's 2nd invasion attempt, the 5th Hokage Tsunade decided to declare war against them because of their many acts of violent aggresion against Konoha. Due to his actions during the 2nd Sound invasion, he was reinstated as a conditional shinobi of Konoha, albeit as a lowly genin since that was the last rank he held before he left.**

**But members of the ruling council were still wary of him & were admanant when Tsunade handed down her decision to reinstate him. They wanted him locked up behind bars & in chains (though he couldn't blame them for thinking that way, given what he did).**

**No less then the Godaime Hokage herself had intervened in his favor, backed up by members of the original Rookie 9 which included members of such prominent clans as the Naras, Akimichis, Yamanakas, Inuzakas & Aburames as well as having the support of the Hyuga clan (whose home was one of the 1st ones he had provided critical assistance during the invasion).**

**With such overwhelming support for Sasuke, the elder council had no other alternative but to accept him.**

**But of course, earning their trust was a different thing altogether. He had to prove himself worthy of it somehow.**

**He provides what information he had on the Sound's strengths which prove invaluable to Konoha in their campaign against their enemy & even joins the final assault to their main base which ultimately led to the Sound's defeat & Orochimaru's death.**

**After the war, Sasuke was promoted to chunin due to his contributions. But it didn't take long before he was given the rank of a fully fledged jounin of Konoha, regaining much of the trust in him which he had lost when he left. And before he knew it, the Godaime Hokage gave him her ultimate vote of confidence by assigning him as the chief of Konoha's police force which was a task that was originally entrusted to the Uchiha clan.**

**It was also during this period where he & Sakura had gotten together, eventually getting married.**

**And the rest, as they say, was history.**

**Except for that business with Akatsuki (he was still pretty peeved at that one since he wasn't allowed to go on the mission, being in charge of Konoha's security), these past few years have been uneventful. And then came the happy occasion when his good friend, Naruto, fulfilled his dream & took his oath of office as the Roukudaime Hokage.**

**Reflecting on his life, Sasuke decided that nothing he did would probably not make up for the troubles he had caused by leaving Konoha, but he was nonetheless grateful that he was given this opportunity to serve Konoha the only way he knew how. And that was to keep her safe even if it meant his death.**

**He owed those who believed in him that much & he was not about to let them down much like he did before.**

**Editor's Note: So how'd you guys like my 2nd chapter guys? I'll probably go into the details of Sasuke's story in my later chapters. As always, please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: A Flower By Any Other Name

**Chapter 3:A Flower By Any Other Name...**

**(A typical day in the life of one Uchiha Sakura)**

**"The hospital doesn't seem to be that busy today." Sakura thought to herself as she made her rounds in the Konoha hospital. But then again, maybe she just got used to the commotion here during the Sound-Leaf war which was a frightening thought. She never liked the idea of her getting used to seeing people die, but the war had left her with no other alternative.**

**But that doesn't necessarily mean that she had to like it.**

**Thankfully though, the war had ended quickly thanks to a decisive surgical strike at the heart of enemy territory with her acting as the team medic of the selected attack force. There had mercifully been very little casualties on their side due largely to the information her husband, the ex-missing nin Uchiha Sasuke had provided. But lives were still lost & it didn't really matter if they were the enemy or not. As a doctor, that was always a bitter pill to swallow.**

**Her first taste of death was her mission with Naruto to save Gaara from the Akatsuki. She had been paired with Chiyo who was an old nin from Suna to take on the Akatsuki member Sasori who was actually a renegade nin from Suna & Chiyo Baa-sama's grandson.**

**Although they had won that fight, the price had been too high with Chiyo Baa-Sama using a forbidden technique to transfer her life force to save Sakura's life from a life-threatening wound she had sustained during the battle. And if that wasn't bad enough, she used her remaining life force to save Gaara's life as well.**

**Chiyo Baa-Sama had died, giving her life to save her & Gaara & there wasn't anything she could do to save her. That was one of the very few times that she had felt powerless to save someone's life.**

**Being the head medical nin (at least right next to Tsunade) of the Konoha hospital also had it's drawbacks. It had meant having less & less time for her personal life because of all that responsibility that she had in the medical ward (though she does manage to have time for her family). And because she was being groomed by Tsunade to take her place as the hospitals's director, there was also the neverending problem of all the paperworks that she had to do.**

**But being a doctor wasn't always about death & despair. There were also times of joy & celebration like when Sakura delivered the Uzamaki's first child (one of the very first childbirths that she did). Sakura chuckles as he remembered Naruto shouting in pain because Hinata had squeezed his hand so hard during childbirth that she had managed to break it. If not for the Kyubi's quick-healing chakra coursing through his veins, she would've had another patient on her hands. And she also smiled fondly, remembering the look of love from both parents at seeing their first born child.That had been a priceless moment that she would remember for the rest of her life.**

**Despite her busy schedule, she also had time to have a family of her own, getting married to Sasuke & fulfilling her lifelong dream of being together with the one person that she truly loved. Theirs had been a tumoltous story because Sasuke had felt so guilty about leaving her & Konoha behind that he had sunk into a depression after he returned with his old teammates.**

**But Sakura had persevered in trying to bring Sasuke out from his depression & in the end, suceeded. Sasuke, in turn, had realized his own growing love for the pink-haired kunoichi & after a few years, had asked her hand in marriage which Sakura immediately accepted. A smile of contentment graced her features as she remembered the lovely affair which had been their wedding day.**

**"Sakura-sensei." A voice suddenly snaps her out of her daydream. It was Moegi. The chunin who was the former female member of the Konohamaru Corp had since become a competent kunoichi was especially gifted in the healing arts. She was also currently Sakura's assistant.**

**"Yes Moegi, what is it?" Sakura asked pleasantly, though the concerned look on the young woman's face suggested that there might be some trouble.**

**Moegi seemed reluctant to tell her problem but a look from Sakura was enough to convince her otherwise. "Well, you see we're having a little bit of trouble in the recovery room with one of our patients." She said with a small frown.**

**"Something even YOU can't handle?" Sakura asked, a little surprised. Normally, all it took to quiet down a troublesome patient was a simple sleeping jutsu from Moegi. It was either that or a good old fashioned knockout punch from her. (Moegi was quite capable of doing either having demonstrated her ability in more then one occasion.)**

**"This one's a tough nut to crack. I could, but..." Moegi starts & finishes with a sheepish smile. "Frankly speaking, I'd rather not damage hospital property if necessary."**

**Sakura hangs her head. This was another thing that she didn't like about this job. Even if you meant well healing your patients, you can never please everyone.**

**"So who is it this time?" Sakura asks with a sigh of resignation.**

**"It's that idiotic newbie jounin." Moegi exclaims. "He's not taking his medicine because he's claiming that he doesn't need it anymore & demands that we release him."**

**Sakura knew who the troublemaker was. He had been causing some problems with the hospital staff for the past couple of days. So far it has been nothing major but the man was getting more & more obnoxious each passing day.**

**"I'll handle him." Sakura said & walks off towards the recovery room & sure enough, she heard his loud voice even before she saw the annoying patient.**

**"I'm telling you that i feel fine." The jounin argued with a male attendant in front of him who in turn shook his head. "You're not even cleared by the doctor for active duty yet." The attendant answered.**

**"Then bring me someone who will!" The jounin said. "I can't stay here getting soft like you pathetic medic-types. Bring me the person in charge right now!"**

**"That would be me." Sakura said calmly as he steps into the room. In truth, she was extremely pissed at the idiot for looking down on medics & it took quite a bit of willpower just not to beat him down to a pulp.**

**"Oh, Sakura-Sensei." The jounin was more respectful now. It wasn't a good idea to anger a kunoichi who was is considered as one of the new Sanin & who was also said to be the equal of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade in terms of sheer power & talent. "I'm sure you understand, being a former frontline nin yourself..." The man had emphasized the word 'former' which suggested that he was still less then respectful to her just because she was a medic. "I'm more needed fighting for Konoha's security."**

**Sakura smiled sweetly & answered. "Of course I understand. But your dedication to Konoha, however admirable, is sorely misguided." She said bluntly. "I cannot, with a clear conscience, clear you back to active duty because in your condition, you'd be more of a liability to your team & your mission."**

**"Of course not. I'm telling you that I feel fine already." The jounin answered fiercely.**

**"Then you weren't informed of the true nature & extent of your illness?" Sakura asked to which the jounin shook his head. "Then let me tell you. You are currently suffering from a chronic post hyper tensive depletion of chakra which requires weeks of therapy & rest."**

**The jounin swallowed hard at hearing this & asks. "How bad is it?"**

**Sakura answers grimly "If you were released into active duty now, you'd only be making your condition much worst which could cause permanent damage or even death. There's no war now so there's really no hurry to get better now, is there? Why not relax & rest for a few more weeks here? I promise that you can resume your duties after that period."**

**"I..I guess I can stay here a little while longer to recover. Thank you for informing me sensei." The jounin said as he meekly accepted the medicine from the male attendant.**

**"No problem. Just get well soon, ok?" Sakura said as she turned to leave. But as soon as she left the room, her grim face broke into a smile as she turned to Moegi who was with her all that time. "That's how you handle people like those. You have to scare 'em a bit to get them to follow your instructions."**

**"Of course sensei." Moegi said dubiously before asking Sakura with a confused frown on her face. "One thing though, I've been looking through that jounin's medical records & everything suggests that he doesn't have the illness that you said he did. Exactly what is post hyper tensive chakra depletion anyways?"**

**"Oh, that? Sakura said with a snicker & answers. "I just told him that he's overworked."**

**A moment of stunned silence passes before Moegi breaks out giggling as the 2 medical nins continued on with their daily routine.**

**Author's Note: Alright, chapter 3 is now complete. As always, pls. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bird & The Tigress

**Chapter 4: The Bird & The Tigress**

**(A conversation between Neiji & Tenten during one of their training sessions)**

**"KAITEN!" The captain of the ANBU, Hyuga Neiji exclaimed as he spun around expelling chakra as he did so. The action repelled a brace of weapons flying towards him. But at the same instant the weapons hit the ground, they rose to the air again & was guided back to position by invisible strings of chakra for another assault.**

**The weapons flew towards Neiji once again & the ANBU captain's white eyes widened at how quickly the weapons were coming for him but at the same time, he smirks in confidence as he spun counter-clockwise for another Kaiten which also repels the weapons.**

**"I think that's enough for today Tenten." Neiji calls out to the unseen assailant. A lithe figure jumps from a tree behind Neiji & lands besides him & hands him a towel. Though the tattoo on her left arm marked her as an ANBU, the oriental inspired blouse, black pants & signature buns on the head identified her as one of Neiji's oldest friend, confidante & teammate. **

**She was also Neiji's wife.**

**"Nice workout today Neiji." Tenten said with a smile. "Though I almost got you with my last attack. What's wrong? You normally don't cut things so close."**

**Neiji shook his head at his wife & answers. "It's nothing really. I was just thinking about what the Hokage told us this morning."**

**Flashback**

**_"Excuse me?" Neiji said with a look of disbelief in his normally stoic expression._**

_**Neiji & Tenten had been called to the Hokage's that morning. Neiji had been briefing his ANBU squads while Tenten was preparing for her class at the academy when the call came.**_

_**When they had arrived at the office of the Roukudaime Hokage (who also happened to be the village's number one unpredictable ninja & also one of his oldest friends & husband to his cousin Hinata, Naruto), he was simply informed by Hiashi & Naruto that he was being considered as one of the candidates to head the Hyuga clan.**_

_**"You heard me Neiji." Naruto said. "Hiashi-San & I have been discussing this for a while & we feel it is for the Hyuga Clan's best interest that you'd be given a fair shot at being the head of the clan. And from what i heard, the odds of you succeeding Hiashi-San as head of the clan is rather good."**_

_**"That's wonderful news. Neiji, your dream of one day leading the Hyuga Clan might finally come true!" Tenten exclaimed, happily embracing her husband.**_

_**But Neiji was not listening because his mind was still reeling from Naruto's announcement. It had been a seemingly unattainable childhood fantasy of his to one day lead his clan but now, just as Tenten had said, here was the opportunity seemingly being presented to him on a silver platter.**_

_**"With all due respect Hokage-Sama & Hiashi-Sama..." Neiji said, his features returning to it's usual pokerfaced look. "...But how is that possible? How can I be considered as a candidate for clan leader as I am from the branch house?"**_

**_Hiashi sighs. He was expecting this from his nephew & thus already had an answer prepared. _"_Neiji, you're the most powerful shinobi that our clan has ever produced despite the limitations placed on you by that seal on your forehead. But more then that, this IS your birthright to begin with. I believe that is more then sufficient reason that you are very much qualified to be our clan's new leader. Don't you think so, Hokage-Sama?"_**

_**"Damned right he is." Naruto said with one of his trademark ear-to-ear grins.**_

_**"But still..." Neiji argues, trying to reason with the Hokage & his uncle. "The clan elders..."**_

_**"...Are all in agreement." Hiashi supplied. "You WILL be one of the candidates being considered to become my successor." He firmly stated. "And if it were up to me, you'd be our clan's leader in a heartbeat. Kami knows you deserve it."**_

_**"And if that's not enough, you've also got the Hokage's personal seal of approval." Naruto adds with a big smile on his face. "You ain't got no bigger bargaining chip then that."**_

_**Neiji was at a lost for words & Tenten had tears of joy in her eyes. "I don't know what to say." Neiji said & bows low. "I sincerely hope that i can meet your expectations."**_

_**Naruto stood up from his seat & walks over to Neiji, placing a hand in his shoulders. "We KNOW you will be a fine leader, Neiji. Of course, I'd have to consider shopping around for another ANBU captain since you'll probably be too busy handling your clan's affairs ... You DO understand that you'll be experiencing the same hell as I am in my position, don't you?" Naruto joked goodnaturedly then turned serious again "...But that's a small price to pay if it means ending the cycle of hate & inequality in the Hyuga clan. Here's your chance Neiji. Grab on to it & don't ever let it go."**_

**End Flashback**

**The Hokage's...No, Naruto's words still rang inside Neiji's head. This was the opportunity of a lifetime & a chance like this may never come again. He HAD to seize the day. But even so, as much as he appreciated Naruto's confidence in him, Neiji couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about the whole matter.**

**"What are you worried about anyways?" Tenten asks. "You've always tackled challenges like this head on. So what's holding you back this time?"**

**"This is different Tenten." Neiji answers, staring at the forest clearing & deep in thought. "It's not that I can't do the job. It's just that I wonder if I can lead the clan on to the right path. Everyone expects so much & I'm just concerned if I can be worthy of all the trust they place in me."**

**"Don't be silly."Tenten admonished her husband. "You wouldn't even be considered for the position if they thought you couldn't handle it. You underestimate yourself Neiji, you know you're better then that." Tenten said, walking behind her husband & wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**As usual, Tenten was right. She had always been the calm voice of reason in their team.**

**Neiji always found comfort in the arms of his wife. It had always been like this even before they got married & since they had started going out. Whenever he had a particularly difficult decison to make or came back from a dangerous mission, he always felt better after feeling her gentle but firm arms around him.**

**"I suppose you're right. I mean, it IS what I've always wanted so there's absolutely no reason for me to heseitate now." Neiji said, stroking his wife's hand.**

**"That's right." Tenten said softly. "And you've got friends Neiji. Friends who believe in you & friends who are more then willing to help you whenever your burden becomes too heavy for you to bear."**

**"Friends." Neiji murmered. Had he been his old self, he would've laughed at the concept. Strength was all that mattered to him before, but not anymore. A certain blonde loudmouth had changed all that.**

**And now here he was, with the love of his life by his side & everything else just within his grasp. But there was just one more thing to make this day complete.**

**Neiji faces Tenten, his pale white eyes lovingly looking at his wife. "More importantly Tenten, I've got you. And that's worth more to me then anything else in the world."**

**Tenten smiles & answers. "And don't you forget it, buster." **

**Then the 2 kissed each other as the sun began to set on the day even as a new phase of their lives would soon begin.**

**Author's Note: How was that for fast updating:) Neiji & Tenten are one of my favorite anime couples so it was real easy. Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: A Tale Of Two Villages

**Chapter 5: A Tale Of Two Villages**

**(As they reminisce about their past, 3 people have a chance meeting in the marketplace)**

**(Temari's POV)**

**A small, raven haired girl tugs at the skirt of her sandy haired mother.**

**"Mommy mommy, I want some dango!"**

**"We'll get some for snacks later, dear. After mommy does her work & some shopping, ok?" The woman smiles as assured her daughter. The symbol on the woman's forehead protector identified her as a shinobi from Suna, but the massive fan strapped on her back was already all too familiar to the residents of Konoha. Temari was currently in Konoha to deliver some important messages there. But that wasn't the only reason that she volunteered for this duty.**

**Looking at her 4 year old daughter Keiko, she had to smile. Keiko had inherited most of her mother's features & even had the hairstyle down pat. The only parts of Keiko that gave away the father's identity was the jet-black color of her hair & probably the lazy tilt to her eyes. **

**Otherwise it was all Temari.**

**Yes, Keiko is Temari's & Shikamaru's lovechild.**

**About 6 years ago, Temari & Shikamaru were a couple. It had been a mostly chaotic, highlighted by several bouts of breakups & makeups. Something one would come to expect when one was in a long distance affair.**

**But after a year, both she & Shikamaru decided to part amicably upon realizing the immense difficulty of maintaining an affair because of the fact that they were from 2 different villages & neither was willing to leave their own homes. And so with a sad heart, the 2 thought it best that they remained as friends.**

**But then she realized that she was pregnant.**

**Upon finding out, Shikamaru had tried to reconcile with her for the sake of their child. But Temari had insisted on raising the child on her own despite his objections, citing the current difficulty of their situation though she did say she will accept any form of support from him since Keiko was also his daughter.**

**They also had an agreement that, until they feel that Keiko was old enough, they would not tell her who her father was.**

**And thus was today's other purpose of the trip. Temari was taking Keiko to see her father under the pretense that Mommy was visiting some of her 'old friends', which was basically true since she DID consider Shikamaru & Ino as her friends. It was to be the 1st meeting between father & daughter.**

**But that will have to wait until AFTER she delivered her brother's message to the Hokage. A certain blonde brat who also happened to be one of Gaara's closest friends.**

**Keiko let's go of Temari's hand & runs off ahead. But when she turns up the corner, she stumbles back as she had collided with somebody there. Hurrying towards her daughter, she calls out. "Keiko, are you all right?" she then looks at the person who her daughter had bumped & saw...**

**"Shikamaru..."**

**(Shikamaru's POV)**

**Holding Ino's hand in his left hand & carrying a couple of small grocery bags in his right, the couple strolled along the marketplace, admiring the progress the village had underwent. Even though it had only been a short 6 mos. since Naruto became Hokage, Shikamaru could already see the fruits of his labor.**

**He had worked hard to get the reforms he had in mind implemented. Fortunately, Naruto who was the new Rouludaime Hokage, was also as impatient with red tape as he was so the new rules had quickly been passed upon his inspection & approval.**

**It also helped that he had the support & backings of several prominent families of Konoha, of which members of the Rookie 9 are already a part of at least 5.**

**Although at first, Shikamaru had to admit to himself that he was a little reluctant to accept a job as Naruto's right-hand man. After all, he already had a relatively stable job at the Shinobi Academy teaching tactics as well as the occasional mission as a field leader & tactician.**

**At that time, he was also proccupied with his own family, having only gotten married only 4 months before to Ino.**

**And speaking of family, he wondered how little Keiko was doing. He believed that it was during that one night of drunken, unbridled passion that did the trick. Shikamaru regularly recieved letters from Temari who also sent snapshots of his little girl while she grew up. **

**That was one of the very few disappointment in his adult life. The fact that his daughter had to grow up not knowing who her father was (at least not just yet). He had no doubt that Temari would love & raise their daughter well but it just wasn't the same without the father guiding the child.**

**But of course, that did not stop him from planning a family with Ino. And despite her troublesome nagging & hot temper, she has been a kind, understanding spouse who was also one of the very few people (Naruto, Chouji & Asuma being the only others) who knew about his daughter with the sand kunoichi. **

**He had revealed his little secret to her just before he had proposed to her & though she looked upset at first, she was surprisingly calm & open-minded about the entire matter & even wanted to meet little Keiko.**

**Shikamaru loved Ino dearly & even though Temari would always hold a special place in his life, his heart & soul belonged only to Ino.**

**As he was thinking these thoughts, something small collided with him, making him loose his balance & fall on his butt. "Ouch, that smarts. Are you all right, kid?" The sight that greeted him was eerily familiar. The little girl's hairstyle & features were the same as a certain sand kunoichi he knew & the only thing different was the color of the hair & the eyes which looked like his own.**

**"Keiko, are you ok?" A feminine voice calls out & the figure that rounded the corner was equally familiar.**

**"Temari..."**

**(Ino's POV)**

**"_Well this is an interesting situation." _Ino thought to herself. Her husband Shikamaru was looking from the his ex girlfriend Temari to the little girl she that was holding the sand kunoichi's hand whom she assumed to be their lovechild.**

**She, of course, knew the truth of their situation. And although nowadays, she knew almost everything that went on inside & outside of Konoha (she was after all a special jounin of the village's intelligence division), the truth of Shikamaru having a child with another woman was not as a result of her mindwalking or interrogations, her husband hand freely revealed it to her.**

**Had she been the old Ino, she would've gone wild with jealousy & truth be told, she HAD been more then a little upset & jealous at first. But then she also knew about their relationship before. It wasn't even a secret how passionate Shikamaru's & Temari's love affair had been so something like this was expected.**

**However, that didn't make things any easier to accept.**

**But still, Ino had kept her composure when Shikamaru had told her about his child with Temari & the agreement they had. He also told her how much he loved her & how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, the woman that he truly loved. Shikamaru then asked Ino to marry him.**

**Now Ino was taught to supress her emotions due largely to her line of work in Konoha as an intellegence agent & spy but that was one instance where she couldn't hold back her tears. Maybe it was due to the fact that Shikamaru trusted & loved her enough to tell her his secret just before he proposed to her. **

**She was so touched by his love & loyalty to her that she had immediately made her answer clear in no uncertain terms by knocking Shikamaru down & kissing him then & there which caused a minor scandal.**

**She didn't care. She loved him back just as firecely as he did.**

**And now, there they were in the middle of the street just looking at one another. It wasn't like she hated Temari or anything & as a matter of fact, they became quite close to each other over the years. It was just that they had never gotten together in an akward situation like this.**

**Deciding that it was far too quiet for her own taste, Ino elbows Shikamaru lightly on the ribs to snap him out of his stupor, earning her a glare from her husband, & motions for him to say something.**

**(General POV)**

**"Hello Temari." Shikamaru greeted rather stiffly, all to conscious of the fact that he was in the precsence of his ex girlfriend & his wife not to mention his daughter with his ex. **

**_"What a troublesome situation I'm in right now." _He thought to himself, noting the look that Ino & Temari were giving each other.**

**For her part, Ino couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at seeing the Temari & the child. But then again, it wasn't something that was impossible for her.**

**Sooner or later, she & Shikamaru would be having children of their own anyways.**

**Temari herself was looking at Shikamaru & Ino who were currently holding hands. It's perfectly natural for them to be doing so since they're both married to each other. **

**She no longer wished that Shikamaru was still with her especially now that he has Ino as a wife.**

**Feeling her daughter tug at her skirt, she took the quizzical look of her young face as her cue to introduce her. "Hello Shikamaru, Ino." She then gently guides Keiko in front. "Honey, this are the people i wanted you to meet. Uncle Shikamaru & Auntie Ino. Shikamaru, Ino, meet my daughter, Keiko."**

**Shikamaru crouches down & looks at his daughter in the eyes. He had to smile at the resemblance to his own & feeling Ino's hand on his shoulder, he could tell that she also saw the similarity.**

**"What brings you to Konoha, Temari?" Ino asks pleasantly.**

**"Gaara asked me to bring over some documents to your Hokage." Temari answers then looks at Keiko. "And also, Keiko has been bugging me to bring her along so I thought this might be a good time to do so to meet some old friends."**

"**I see." Shikamaru said, still looking at Keiko fondly. "Since you guys are here, why don't you come over tonight for dinner?" He asked**

"**That's a wonderful idea." Ino said. "We'd love the company." She then looks at Keiko & asks. "What would you like for dinner, Keiko?"**

**Although a little shy at first, the mention of food quickly changed that. "Hot pot!" She squealed happily.**

**Temari smiles at her daughter's reaction. Although she knew she couldn't tell her daughter the identity of her father just yet, it was enough for now that she would be acknowledged by him.**

**Author's Note: Well? How'd you guys like it? I'd like to believe that this is the best chapter to date so please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Bachelor's Party

**Chapter 6: Bachelor's Party**

**(One of Konoha's most eligable bachelor in one of his last nights as a single man)**

**Kakashi was feeling distinctly apprehensive tonight.**

**Sure he knew that this party was for his sake in honor of his upcoming wedding to the one-time apprentice of Orochimaru, Mitarashi Anko, but he also knew that it was his former student turned Roukudaime Hokage, Uzamaki Naruto who had organized this little celebration for him.**

**And knowing how the former Prince Of Pranks thought (an emphasis on the word 'former' since Konohamaru now held that distinction) as well as his reputation of being Konoha's # 1 unpredictable ninja, he had a bad feeling about the whole affair.**

**It had started innocently enough. Kakashi had announced his engagement to Anko in their regular get together a few months before & Naruto had insisted on holding a bachelor's party for his old sensei.**

**He wouldn't have been as worried if it were, say, Gai who was planning the party (well, maybe not too worried since he would more or less know what to expect). But Naruto was the Hokage after all & it was difficult to refuse his offer.**

**Kakashi had his suspicions on why Naruto wanted to be the one to plan his bachelor's party & he believed that it had something to do with the bachelor's party that HE had planned for Naruto before when he & Hinata were about to be married.**

**It was supposed to be an innocent little prank to give Naruto a taste of his own medicine. They had blindfolded the future Hokage then brought in the oldest & fattest prostitute they could find to do a lapdance on him. And to this day, Naruto's screams of horror upon untying his blindfold still rang in his head.**

**Naruto wasn't exactly the vengeful type but Kakashi suspected that his pride as the village's greatest prankster would not allow him to let that little trick go unanswered. Kakashi would have to be on his guard at all times.**

**(Later that evening...)**

**Naruto had rented out the largest suite in the Konoha Inn & had spared no expense in sprucing up the place.**

**But that wasn't the reason why Kakashi arrived early for the party.**

**He was investigating the inside of the room for any signs of traps set by Naruto & went as far as using his left Sharingan eye to check if the traps or tricks were hidden using genjutsu. Satisfied that there wasn't anything in the room to indicate that Naruto had planted any surprises, Kakashi discreetly leaves the room & waits for the other guests to arrive.**

**The first to arrive was Iruka. The now-jounin head instructor of the shinobi academy was as prompt as ever. He is now happily married to Shizune.**

**His so-called eternal rival Gai was the next man to make his appearance. And as soon as he arrived, he was already challenging Kakashi to a bet that he will be the first one to have kids even though he himself wasn't even married yet.**

**Asuma & Shikamaru came in together having just recently completed a mission. The chainsmoking Asuma was also married & his better half was his longtime partner, Kurenai. The 2 came in arguing with Shikamaru pointing out that Ino might have his head if he came home too late. But Asuma insisted that he come along stating that Shikamaru rarely spent time 'with the boys'.**

**The Frog Hermit Jiraya made his appearance. Kakashi knew that the old Sanin would not pass up a chance for free alcohol & hot female company.**

**Sasuke arrived apologizing for his tardiness & still in his police uniform. But upon seeing that Naruto was also not around as well, glowered & muttered "that stupid dope".**

**So far, Kakashi could see no one among the present who seems to be in cahoots with the Roukudaime. The decent Iruka would probably not go for that, Gai was way too dense & idiotic to understand, Jiraya's mouth wasn't too trustworthy especially if you're trying to keep a secret while he's dead drunk, Shikamaru & Asuma would also probably not get themselves involved if they thought it were too troublesome.**

**That left Sasuke. It'd be only natural for Naruto to enlist the help of his former mate from Team 7. But if Sasuke knew anything about Naruto's plan, he gave no indication of it.**

**Now all that was left to do is to wait for Naruto & start the party & hopefully survive through the night without any incidents.**

**"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" Naruto said as he suddenly appeared in the room. "But I kinda got lost in this road of life..." He added with a grin, stealing one of Kakashi's excuses whenever he was late.**

**"Liar!" Sasuke said with a knowing smirk. "Honestly Naruto, can't you think of a better excuse then that?"**

**"He's right you know, Naruto." Iruka adds with a shake of his head. "You'll never change your ways will you?"**

**"Alright, alright." Naruto said, scratching his head with a grin. "If you gotta know, I was busy getting Kakashi-Sensei's surprise ready."**

**Just the way that Naruto had said the word 'surprise' already ticked off Kakashi's in-built danger sense & he was seriously considering backing out. But there's no way he could do that now especially that everyone was already present at the party. Sighing in resignation, his thoughts was interrupted by Naruto's hearty announcement.**

**"Alright then. Now that everyone's here, lets get this party started." Naruto said enthusiastically.**

**So for the rest of the night, Kakashi did not really do much celebrating since he was looking out for Naruto's surprise. Nothing untoward really happened save for the occasional drunken rant from Gai. Like his beloved student Lee, Gai could not hold his alcohol down & was already drunk after a few glasses of sake. But thankfully, he wasn't as destructive as Lee when he was smashed.**

**After what seemed like countless hours of booze & dancing half-naked buxom babes (much to the old pervert, Jiraya delight), the party came to a close with each participant wishing Kakashi joy & happiness before going (in some cases like Jiraya & Gai, stumbling) home.**

**Kakashi for one was pleasantly surprised that Naruto had chosen NOT to get back at him during his bachelor's party. "_Maybe he's getting mellower in his old age" _Kakashi mused as he opened the door to his apartment.**

**In the dark, he could see a figure in his bed. Kakashi smiles as he strips down to his boxers & joins the figure. "I'm home sweetheart." He coos to the figure whom he assumed was Anko.**

**But much to his confusion, the sultry yet slightly cracked voice that answered him was not that of his fellow jounin & fiance.**

**"Well, the boy DID say that you wanted to try my 'services'. So how rough do you wanna play Sensei?" The voice asked.**

**Throwing back the sheets, Kakashi saw that the woman in his bed was actually the same woman whom he had hired to play his prank on Naruto in all her naked glory."**

**"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

**(MEANWHILE...)**

**Hearing the anguished scream of his old sensei Kakashi from a nearby rooftop, Naruto smiles & jumps away. His cheery laughter echoing throughout Konoha.**

**Author's Note: LOL. Sorry guys, I just HAD to get this one down to writing. How'd you guys like it? Pls R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: Of Dresses & Dangos

**Chapter 7: Of Dresses & Dangos**

**(Ok, since we had a story about Kakashi before his wedding, it's only fair that i give his bride her time in the spotlight, right?)**

**Looking at the mirror for the nth time, Mitarashi Anko concluded that she just might be gaining a few pounds recently.**

**Inside one of Konoha's most exclusive bridal shops (reccomended by Hinata of course, since this was the place where she had HER dress made & knowing the tastes of the Hyuga clan, they only demanded the very best), she was fitting her own bridal gown & was accompanied by her actual bridal entourage of Kurenai, Shizune, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten & Ino. **

**But it seems as though the dress would not cooperate with her as she struggled into it. It was a little tight across the waist & hip & the back zipper would not fully close.**

**At first, Anko had insisted that the seamstress might have made a mistake when she was making the dress. But Hinata had quietly pointed out that they had Anko's initial measurements on-record. They wouldn't be known as one of the best if they habitually made mistakes with their orders.**

**Finally, Anko admitted to himself that she just might have grown a little bigger since the time when she first had herself measured for the wedding dress. **

**Not excessively so, of course. She knew for a fact that, even without the help of any sort of genjutsu or artificial aid, she was in the best shape of her life & is stunningly beautiful for a woman in her late 30's.**

**But then again, a lifetime of eating dangos as well as various other sweet confections & snacks are bound to have some undesirable effects on her figure.**

**"_I suppose a diet is in order then._" Anko thought to herself & sighed deeply. For the sake of her wedding, she would have to abstain from eating her favorite snacks just so she could fit comfortably into the blasted wedding dress.**

**But she would make sure that she wouldn't be suffering alone & made a mental note to think of a way to also make Kakashi suffer whom she irrationally blamed for her predicament.**

**"Well, I DID warn you that you're gonna regret eating all those dangos one day." Kurenai said with an amused look on her face.**

**Anko turned to glare at her friend. Hard as it was to admit, Kurenai never had any troubles maintaining her whistlebait figure & still looked as good as she did when she was still single. Asuma is an incredibly lucky man to have her.**

**"It's not fair. How the hell do you do it Kurenai?" Anko asked. But instead of answering, the crimson-eyed jounin merely smiled.**

**"She for one knows her limitations while you frequently indulge yourself to god-know-what." This statement came from Shizune. Even though she wasn't the knockout beauty that her friends seemed to be, the medical specialist was in the peak of health & had a homely attractiveness which appealed to many.**

**"You're one to talk, Shizune." Anko said with a chuckle. "Aren't you also packing up the pounds lately as well?"**

**Shizune's cheeks flushed red as she huffed & looked away. "How rude. I was just trying to help here." She said.**

**"Now now Shizune-san, Anko-san..." Sakura said, stepping between the two. Among the younger women present, Sakura was considered as one of the best in Konoha in terms of looks, strength & skills. A kunoichi whose beauty & had assets earned her the distinction of being considered as one of the new Sanin alongside her husband Sasuke & of course, the Roukudaime Hokage Naruto.**

**"...Let's not fight over this small detail." Sakura said to both Anko & Shizune. "All we have to do is make some minor changes to the dress so it'll fit, right?"**

**"For once, I agree with forehead lady there." Ino piped in. Any way you look at it, Ino is a bonafide heartbreaker of Konoha. A beauty whose looks alone sparked many fights for attention from the male populace. Ironically enough, the one who finally caught her for his own was probably Konoha's laziest shinobi.**

**"Everyone of us went through the same thing when we were preparing for our wedding." Ino stated.**

**"Speak for yourself Ino-pig." Sakura growled then struck a pose. "I NEVER had any trouble with MY figure."**

**Ino's eyebrow twitched. "It's not like you HAD any in the first place." She said with a snicker.**

**"What did you say?"**

**"You heard me."**

**From a couple of feet away, Tenten could only shake her head in exasperation while Hinata looks at the 2 bickering kunoichis nervously.**

**"Alright, knock it off guys." Tenten scolded them. The weapons mistress herself is a femme fatale whose killer good looks & extreme skills & accuracy with various sorts of weapons made for a deadly combination.**

**"Tenten's right. Please stop fighting Sakura, Ino." Hinata seconded, trying to talk some sense into the 2. Hinata, on the other hand, is the epitome of the perfect lady. The wife of the Roukudaime Hokage had an elegant beauty & grace matched only by a select few.**

**Anko sighs. This was the last thing she needed right now. Her bridal entourage fighting amongst themselves. And it all started with the stupid dress.**

**"Alright alright. I suppose I can do without the snacks for a little while. At least until after the wedding." Anko said grumpily. "_Thank god this only happens once in most people's lives. I don't think I'll be able to handle the stress of a wedding preparation a 2nd time. Gimme a good S-class mission anyday." _She added to herself.**

**"That's the spirit Anko." Shizune said cheerfully. "Think of it this way. Once you're married to Kakashi, it'll be a no return, no exchange kind of thing. It won't really matter how you look."**

**"I really don't think that's very helpful, Shizune." Kurenai said, observing the large throbbing vein that suddenly appeared in Anko's forehead & massages the bridge of her nose wearily.**

**"Can we PLEASE get off the topic of my figure?" Anko said in exasperation.**

**"Anko's right. We should approach this problem in a more adult & mature fashion." Sakura seconded.**

**"Thank you." Anko said, glad that somebody here had the sense to back her up in stopping this almost childish obsession of talking about her vital statistics.**

**(Silence...)**

**"But seriously Anko-san, What are YOU gonna do to fit into the dress by time the wedding date comes." Ino asked with a perfectly straight face.**

**(More silence...)**

**AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!**

**Author's note: This chapter's a little short but i felt that Anko should have the limelight for once. I hope this chapter doesn't sound TOO lame. Please R&R :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions Of A Cold Heart

**Chapter 8: Confessions Of A Cold Heart**

**(This chapter tells the story of how Konohamaru & Hanabi got together)**

**Sarutobi Konohamaru knew he was in deep, deep trouble.**

**Rapidly jumping from branch to branch, the chunin cursed himself for what seemed to be the nth time for his foolishness & stupidity. One does NOT humiliate a Hyuga & expect to get away with it unscathed.**

**And not just any Hyuga. What was even worst was he had to pick on the next head of the Hyuga clan. A real certified Ice Queen, Hyuga Hanabi who also happened to be his teammate.**

**It had started out as an innocent practical joke by Konoha's current crown prince of pranks. Ever since he & Moegi were partnered with Hanabi, he had yet to see anything ruffle her feathers. He had tried everything but to no avail. He wanted so badly to get a reaction, ANY reaction out of the normally stoic Hanabi.**

**So with the help of Moegi as well as Udon (Udon had since become a junior instructor at the academy but still helped out Konohamaru occasionally), Konohamaru devised a plan to elicit some sort expression from the Hyuga prodigy.**

**It had been a classic gag which the current Hokage & his former sensei Naruto had frequently pulled during his genin days. It was so simple that nobody would have ever thought of it. It involved placing a well hidden rope trap on the ground a placing a lure above it. In this case, it was Hanabi's weapon pouch which Moegi had 'borrowed' a few days earlier. Once she steps on the trap, it will ensare her ankles & hang her upside down.**

**It was the perfect plan except for one thing.**

**He did not expect Hanabi to saunter into their team's training ground dressed in a simple, yet elegant yukata instead of her usual black body-hugging shinobi suit.**

**"Oh crap." He had whispered as Hanabi walks over & stoops down to pick up the weapons pouch & right on cue...**

**SNAP**

**"EEEEKKKK!"**

**Before Konohamaru could stop her, the trap had sprung & she was caught hanging upside down & exposing her underwear for him to see. He quickly sprang out of his hiding place & cuts the rope, catching Hanabi in mid-air & places her on the ground while at the same time, apologizing profusely.**

**"Damn, I'm sorry Hanabi-chan. I thought you were gonna come here for training & was gonna wear your training gear and..." He started but suddenly stops as he realized that he was saying too much. But Hanabi was not listening to him. Her head hanged down & though Konohamaru couldn't see the expression of her face, he knew that she had to be furious. "_Damn. Now I've done it"_ He thought.**

**"Uhh... Hanabi-chan?" Konohamaru said, not exactly sure what to do in this situation.**

**Hanabi's head suddenly snaps up. The full force of her Byakugan glaring at Konohamaru.**

**"KONOHAMARU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed & started swinging madly at her teammate.**

**Konohamaru started dodging her attacks & thought to himself. "_I can't take Hanabi-chan on in hand-to-hand combat. She's way better then me with that Jyuken style of hers. I've got to get away & think of something fast!"_**

**Konohamaru then jumps up to a nearby tree & jumps off to get away from his enraged partner.**

**"You won't get away from me!" Hanabi said furiously & started chasing Konohamaru.**

**And that was how Konohamaru found himself in this situation. Normally, he was usually the one chasing after pretty girls & not the other way around. But Hanabi was not just another pretty girl. She was a pretty girl from the Hyuga clan hellbent on getting revenge for the humiliation she had suffered at his hands. And if the rest of her family were to find out about this, it would mean the end of his career as a shinobi.**

**And that was if he was lucky.**

**A kunai whizzes past his ear telling him that Hanabi was closing in fast. "_That's Hanabi-chan for you. At least she had the sense to pick up her weapon pouch before she went after me." _Konohamaru thought with a grumble as he started moving erratically from side to side to present a more difficult target.**

**Thinking quickly, he palms a couple of smoke bombs & starts to formulate a plan. Hanabi may be the better fighter & was probably a lot smarter then him in a lot of things, but he prided himself to be a student of the number one surprise ninja in Konoha so he knew a thing or two about surprise tactics himself.**

**As he passed between 2 large trees, he threw both bombs to either side which exploded on contact, enveloping the area in a thick cloud of smoke. Inside the smoke, Konohamaru creates a bunshin of himself which continues to run & then quickly hides behind one of the trees, hoping that Hanabi was too distracted to tell the difference.**

**But Hanabi WAS able to tell the difference since her Byakugan was fully activated. It was able to see through the smoke AND the bunshin so she had also followed the real Konohamaru towards the tree where she proceeded to viciously attack Konohamaru.**

**For his part, Konohamaru was trying his damndest to dodge Hanabi's lightning fast blows. He was no slouch in hand-to-hand combat himself, but Hanabi's skills were superior. He was more suited for sneak attacks rather then face-up fighting. But the strange thing was, he was managing to avoid getting hit by Hanabi's attacks. Maybe her emotions were distracting her.**

**Deciding to end it quickly, he catches both Hanabi's fists & hugs her close to avoid getting hit. And as they were falling to the ground, Konohamaru twists his body around so that he'll be the one to take the brunt of the fall.**

**Fortunately, the branches were able to break their fall & they landed relatively unharmed. Rolling Hanabi to her back, he pins her to the ground by holding her wrists & lying on top of her.**

**"Dammit Hanabi-chan, I said I'm sorry didn't I? So would you quit..." He growled then stops while looking at her. What he saw surprised the hell out of him.**

**Hanabi was crying.**

**And not just any tears. Though the humiliation was also present, there was also a look of hurt & betrayal in her pale white eyes while she was glaring at him. It was as if she was accusing him of some unforgivable crime.**

**And then, it hits him.**

**Despite all those arguments they had. Despite all the fights & disagreements, Hanabi was one of the very few people who truly understood his feelings. Despite her cold demeanor, she never disrespected him & always looked out for him. All those little lectures she gave actually helped him become a better shinobi. And despite her bossy personality, Konohamaru really liked Hanabi. He wondered why he hadn't realized it earlier**

**He wipes a tear away from her eyes. "_They're really pretty up-close like this."_ He thought to himself. Hanabi had since stopped crying & was looking at Konohamaru curiously. Even expectantly.**

**Without thinking, Konohamaru kisses Hanabi.**

**Hanabi's eyes widens in surprise at the bold move by Konohamaru & resists a little at first. But after a while, she actually responds & kisses him back.**

**Suddenly driven by an urgent new need, the 2 new young lovers tore into each other like hungry beasts, each seeking the quell the fire which had suddenly ignited their souls.**

**Much later, they layed side by side in the forest grounds & their naked bodies covered only by the falling leaves. Hanabi looks around, searching for their clothes & finds that it was scattered all over the place. Feeling Konohamaru stir, she giggles & snuggles closer in his arms.**

**On Konohamaru's part, he smiled as he felt Hanabi move closer to him. He had to admit that the feeling of the Hyuga prodigy in his arms was the best thing in the world.**

**"Konohamaru?" Hanabi whispered**

**"Yeah. What is it?" Konohamaru asked.**

**"I'm afraid. What will happen if my family finds out?" She asks.**

**For a moment, Konohamaru didn't answer. Finally, he answered. "Then we'll just have to convince them to acknowledge us. I won't let them break us apart" He said with a steely resolve.**

**There would be problems with this relationship, of course. But he was confident that they WILL overcome it.**

**"I love you Konohamaru."**

**"I love you too, Hanabi-chan."**

**For now, it was enough that they were simply in each other's arms.**

**Author's Note: There's a little mature theme here bnut nothing that the ratings won't fix :) Pls. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: Sands Of Time

**Chapter 9: Sands Of Time**

**(The Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara reflects on his life thus far as looks over the town of Sunagakure)**

**Time usually has a way of blurring the events of the past.**

**But not to the Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara. Everything that had happened in his life is as clear to him as if it had only happened yesterday.**

**Everything from his hardships as a child, his initial encounter & conflict with Uzamaki Naruto, his capture at the hands of Akatsuki as well as his subsequent rescue to his inaugaration as Sunagakure's new Kazekage were all engraved to his memory.**

**But having that kind of total recall had it's advantages & drawbacks for he remembered all the good times as well as all of his bad experiences with equal clarity.**

**Looking out at his village from his office, he could see the fruits of his years of labour as the Kazekage. His village had prospered greatly despite the unpleasant if sometimes hostile environment it was constantly being exposed to. As one of the region's major trading areas & source of protection, it had definitely grown into a major power to be reckoned with.**

**But there had been a time when Sunagakure wasn't as fortunate. During those times, people were starving in the streets & the standard rule had been survival of the fittest which basically meant that all those who didn't have the power to fight back were treated as garbage & disposed as such.**

**They had been bitter & ambitious people back then who only wanted power, respect & recognition for themselves. Orochimaru had taken advantage of that & had used Sunagakure in his plan to invade & destroy Konoha.**

**The plan had failed & Orochimaru escaped. He had left Sunakagure to face the consequences of their actions. Orochimaru had also left Sunagakure financially devastated & had robbed it of it's best shinobis. It took his village years to recover their strength.**

**And although they had acquitted themselves admirably well when they assisted the Konoha nins during the failed mission to recapture the then missiong nin Uchiha Sasuke, the stigma of their treachery remained. If not for the trust that Konoha had shown in them, other countries would've used that excuse to initiate hostile actions against Sunagakure.**

**Then came the time that he was nominated by the elder council of Sunagakure to be the next Kazekage. He didn't quite know how to react to the announcement. Perhaps it was because they had recognized his worth to them or maybe it was simply because they feared him. Either way, it had been an excellent opportunity for him to show the villagers that he was there, not as a monster but as a fellow villager who simply wanted to protect their home.**

**And that he did.**

**Gaara went on to govern Sunagakure, becoming well loved by the villagers for his firm but fair handling of village affairs.**

**But still, that didn't disguise the fact that he was still the container of the bloodthirsty one-tailed demon Shukaku. Unlike the nine-tailed Kyubi whose naturally wild instinct went well with the somewhat robust personality of it's vessel Uzamaki Naruto, Gaara had to work doubly hard to keep Shukaku in check. As a result, he did not sleep often for fear of losing control.**

**Then came the time when members of Akatsuki had attacked his home. The dastardly Deidara & the traitorous Sasori had come to claim Shukaku. Gaara faced them head-on but ultimately, the fact that it was 2 on 1 plus his concern for the lives of his fellow villagers led to his defeat.**

**Akatsuki then went on to extract the demon Shukaku from his body & he would've died if he hadn't been rescued again by Naruto.**

**But his rescue had come at a high price.**

**One of his village's old advisors, Chiyo baa-san, had given up her own life to save Gaara from the brink of death using a forbidden jutsu.**

**After his return to Sunagakure, he held a great funeral for Chiyo baa-san befitting that of a great hero of the village. In his mind & that of his siblings, she was exactly that. And though some people may have disagreed with him on this issue, who would dare second guess the Kazekage & 2 of Sunagakure's strongest jounins?**

**But that did not stop an ambitious few from trying to overthrow him. A year later, upon learning that Shukaku had been extracted from his body, a small group of traitors had tried to take over the village while Gaara's siblings & most of the most loyal sand nins were away. They thought that Gaara was now powerless without the monster within him.**

**They were wrong.**

**Gaara had personally seen to it that the traitors would learn their error in the most painful way possible & proved that even without the benefit of Shukaku's power, he was still a dangerous & ruthless shinobi who is known as one of the most powerful in the history of their country.**

**There had also been that business with Orochimaru as well as Akatsuki's.**

**He & his siblings had participated in the covert infiltration of the Sound country to defeat Orochimaru himself.**

**He had also wanted to participate in the all out assault against Akatsuki but Naruto had vetoed it, saying that Akatsuki wanted Kyubi & they were going to get him.**

**It was a good thing too since Deidara as well as a squad of Akatsuki's lower rank members decided to invade Sunagakure to finish what they had started. This time however, Gaara was ready. He & his siblings had repelled the attack & Gaara himself was able to permanently settle an old score with Deidara.**

**But these past years wasn't all about sadness, blood & violence. Their had also been happy times for his family.**

**The birth of Keiko, his sister's daughter whom he absolutely adored, was one fine example.**

**Even though he didn't quite agree with her arrangements with Keiko's father Shikamaru (truth be told, he was absolutely furious when he learned of Temari's pregnancy & her agreement with Shikamaru but later calmed doown when Temari informed him that the agreement was HER idea), he nonetheless respected her wishes.**

**His brother Kankuro had also just started a family of his own & is very happy together with his new wife.**

**As for Gaara himself, he slept peacefully these days secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't wake up in the morning to see the smoking ruin that was his village as a result of his lost of control of the beast that was no longer inside him.**

**And his lovelife? He was way too busy running his country for any romance but perhaps sometimes in the near future...**

**"Kazekage-sama, the council is ready for you."**

**Author's note: There, my 9th chapter is done. I should really start planning for this story's prequel since I've got a lotta back stories here like how Sasuke got back & how Akatsuki & Orochimaru got their butts handed to them. What do you guys think? Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10: Springtime Of Youth

**Chapter 10: Springtime Of Youth**

**(A self report by everyone's favorite thickbrowed taijutsu expert on his life thus far)**

**My name is Rock Lee.**

**I am a Jounin of Konoha & technically the 1st shinobi to reach this rank for solely my taijutsu skills alone.**

**Gai sensei would've been the 1st to reach that distinction if not for the fact that he was at least capable of performing ninjutsu skills. I, on the other hand, have absolutely no talent or skills whatsoever in it. I only have my hard work, speed & fighting skills.**

**I know what you're thinking. You're asking yourself how someone as untalented at ninjutsu as me could've possibly reached my rank.**

**The answer is, it hadn't been easy.**

**When I first entered the shinobi academy, many kids used to tease me a lot for my inability in performing even the simplest ninjutsu. For some strange reason, my system was built in such a way that i could not properly manipulate chakra outside of my own body.**

**But I was stronger & faster then anyone else is in my class. That fact got me through most of the time in the academy.**

**And then I met Gai-Sensei.**

**The 1st time I saw him having a match with Kakashi-San (It was a game of rock-paper-scissors if I'm not mistaken), he had lost & as a result, had to do 500 laps around Konoha using his hands. Like so many others, during that time, I also thought that he looked absolutely ridiculous walking around Konoha that way & was secretly ashamed that he was even my teacher.**

**I had confronted him in the forest that day & suggested that he 'cheat' a little since nobody was around to see him. It was also during that time that he gave me the 1st important lesson that would shape me into the shinobi that i am today. And that was, hard work always pays off in the end.**

**Gai-Sensei's way was to impose an almost impossible task upon himself to push him even harder so that even though he may have lost in a contest between Kakashi-San & himself, the training he got as a penalty was a victory in the sense that he got some hard training in to improve his skills so that he may one day beat Kakashi-San.**

**Naturally, as any loyal student would have done, I tried to follow his example. Perhaps not as extreme as Gai-Sensei's way, but close enough. I had chosen my own teammate, Hyuga Neiji as a rival since his family's Jyuken taijutsu style was the best form of hand to hand combat in the fire country & Neiji was well known at that time as a budding genius in the art.**

**And so began my quest to beat the man who, these days, is soon to become the next head of the Hyuga clan.**

**I can't exactly remember the number of times I've had my behind handed to me by Neiji. I never seemed to be able to get the best of him since his Byakugan affords him nearly 360 degree field of vision. The fact that I was severely injured by the present Kazekage, Gaara-San during the Chunin had set me back even further while Neiji continued to improve.**

**But I had bounced back stronger then ever thanks to a revolutionary yet dangerous new procedure which only the Godaime Hokage & legendary medical Sannin Tsunade-Sama could pull off safely. And after the failed mission to save Sasuke, I was back into hard training.**

**When i did finally manage to get a win over Neiji, Tenten did not speak to me for a week. Why? I don't really know if it was just pure luck or Neiji's mind was simply to preoccupied but i had connected with a Konoha Senpu which practically knocked Neiji out. I've never seen Tenten so angry & scared in my entire life. If it weren't for Neiji, she'd still be angry at me.**

**And then the Leaf-Sound war came.**

**Now this may sound strange coming from a guy who has made fighting his entire life, but the bloodshed of wars does not really appeal to me. So when the opportunity to end it quickly via an assasination mission deep into the the Sound country came, I was among the first to volunteer. Not only did we get the chance to end the war without further bloodshed, but we also had a decent shot of literally & figuratively cutting off the head of the snake in the traitorous Sannin Orochimaru.**

**The mission was a success & Konohagure was now forever safe from Orochimaru's threat.**

**The succeeding years became the golden age of our generation of shinobis. The former rookie nine, the sand siblings & our team became trusted jounins of our respective villages.**

**The day that I made jounin was probably one of the happiest days in my life. What more could a man ask for then to celebrate the fruits of his hard labor beside his closest friends & family?**

**And speaking of family, many of us in the Rookie 9 got together including the Roukudaime Hokage Naruto & Hinata, Neiji & Tenten, Shikamaru & Ino and Sasuke & my former crush Sakura. The rest like Shino, Kiba, Chouji & the Sand Siblings had also started families of their own.**

**As for myself? I found my own beloved in a quiet & unassuming kunoichi from my village. She may not be a Tsunade or Sakura in terms of skills & beauty but I love her dearly.**

**My name is Rock Lee. I am a jounin of Konohagure & I am in the springtime of youth.**

**Author's Note: Hmmmm…. That update took a while didn't it guys? Sorry for making you wait. Enjoy **


	11. Chapter 11: Through These Eyes

**Chapter 11: Through These Eyes**

**(A peaceful moment of reflection & poetry by Konoha's First Lady, Uzumaki Hinata)**

**Rubbing her shoulder in weariness, Uzumaki Hinata finally allowed herself a sigh of relief. She had finally managed to put Natsumi to sleep after a solid hour of breastfeeding & another half an hour singing her favorite lullaby. Looking at her little baby daughter sleeping in her crib, she was still a little amazed at how much energy & stamina she possesed even at such a young age.**

**But then again, it shouldn't come as a surprise seeing that Natsumi IS the daughter of the demon Kyuubi's mortal container & current Roukudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Considering that & Hinata's own family lineage, Natsumi would become a devastating force to be reckoned with when she grows up.**

**Caressing her daughter's face gently, Natsumi reminded Hinata of a cute & mischievous little kitten especially with the whisker marks she inherited from Naruto. She smiled & at the same time, shuddered thinking what sort of trouble Natsumi was capable of, especially under the tutelage of her husband who was notorious as the original Prince Of Pranks.**

**She would have to speak to Naruto in order to discourage him from passing on his... unique skills to their daughter. After all, he had an image to uphold.**

**Quietly slipping out of Natsumi's room, Hinata goes back to the master bedroom & sits in front of the dresser facing a large mirror where she examines her reflection.**

**She used to hate looking at the mirror like this when she was much younger because all she saw was a quiet & introverted little girl who had little or no confidence in herself.**

**Nowadays, she now saw a beautiful lady with long, blue hair & pale white eyes which shone with kindness. Hinata was still generally a quiet woman but for a different reason. Her silence had to do with the fact that she had to maintain her dignified air as the Hokage's wife (somebody had to seeing that her husband wasn't alsways as reserved). Moreover, her silence these days also indicated a quiet confidence in her own abilities as a shinobi.**

**Whereas other women in the same position as her tended to neglect their own training & lose themselves in the prestige of the position, Hinata did not. She maintained the strict regiment which made her one of Konoha's top kunoichis.**

**Many would-be assassins found this out the hard way as they tried to kill the Hokage's wife whom they thought was just easy prey. The last thing each & everyone of those unfortunate fools saw was the furious white of Hinata's eyes.**

**Picking up a photograph of their whole wedding entourage from the top of the dresser's table, Hinata smiles fondly as she remembered that happy occasion.**

**It had taken a while for them to get together (actually, it had taken HER a while to gather the courage to confess her feelings for him & a bit a wait till Naruto realized HIS feelings for the pale eyed beauty) but when they did, nobody was able to break them apart.**

**Not even her clan (or rather the clan elders. Her parents, sister & cousin Neiji fully supported her) who had originally been against the very idea of her marrying "that kyuubi brat", could do anything about it. And when they tried to put the caged bird seal on her, much to the elder's surprise, no less then the Godaime Hokage had vetoed the idea & actually threatened them with physical harm if they even attempted it & saying that "_No sister-in-law of mine is gonna get that freaky tattoo on her head if i have anything to say about it"_. **

**It was no secret that Tsunade considered Naruto as her kid brother.**

**And so the wedding took place & Hinata thought back with amusement of the chaos which ensued at the reception. The party had been going quite well until Lee accidentally drank from a glass which he thought was filled with water but was actually sake. **

**It had taken Shikamaru's Kagemane No Jutsu, Chouji's Baika mode & a troop of Kage Bunshins by Naruto to restrain the punch drunk Lee. And amidst all the chaos, Hinata sat perfectly still & serene. She wouldn't have exchanged that day for anything else in the world.**

**Taking out a pen & paper, she started on a new poem. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, she had developed the habit of writing poetry to pass the time since Sakura advised her to avoid strenous physical activities (training for example) for the duration of her pregnancy.**

**Over the next 7-8 months, whenever she got bored or inspired (usually the former), she wrote down some poetry & by now had collected a book's worth of poetry on various subjects. Even now that she was no longer pregnant, the habit stuck. Writing poetry helped calm her & is also an outlet for her to express her hidden feelings. Naruto had often teased her that she should have her poetry published.**

**She thinks back on the things she had seen & experienced in her life so far, picks up her pen & starts writing her new piece.**

_**Through these eyes, **_

_**I have seen what life has given to me,**_

_**The blood, laughter & tears,**_

_**It had all been a part of my destiny**_

**That much was true. Everything that had happened thus far, be they good or bad experiences, have happened for a purpose. The old Neiji would've agreed that each person had his or her own destiny to fulfill & it cannot be changed. Hinata liked to think that a person's destiny was forged by one's own two hands.**

_**Through these eyes,**_

_**I have come to realize,**_

_**These unwavering feelings in my heart**_

_**No matter the time or distance**_

_**We can never be truely apart**_

**Over the years, the Rookie 9 & their friends had followed different paths & lived their own lives. But that really didn't matter. They have always shared a special bond which cannot be broken no matter how many years have passed or how far apart they were.**

_**Through these eyes,**_

_**I have watched you from afar,**_

_**Fearing I can never be truely worthy,**_

_**Of the love & affection,**_

_**That I crave so desperately**_

**This represented her transition from the akward, yet lovesick girl who had watched Naruto from the shadows. Those had been the times in her life where she had felt so unsure of herself. It didn't help that her husband had been denser then a rock back then.**

_**Through these eyes,**_

**_I see those I had decided to protect,_**

_**For those important to me,**_

_**I began my personal journey**_

_**Of my own self-discovery**_

**After the 1st Chunin exam, after seeing how inadequate her power had been, Hinata decided to train even harder & enlisted the aid of her then-teammates Shino & Kiba. The result was Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) The first major original technique of many which she would learn on her own. This technique paved her path to become a respected & formidable shinobi in her own right.**

_**And through these eyes,**_

_**I saw all my dreams & wishes come true,**_

_**The one thing my heart desired,**_

_**Was realized when I became one with you**_

**Setting her pen down, she smiled as she read the last verse that she wrote. All she ever wanted in life was happiness for herself & everyone around her. She did realize however that not everything she wanted could be obtained……**

"**Honey, I'm home!"**

**But one out of two wasn't so bad now was it?**

**Author's Note: There. Chapter 11 is done. Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12: Of Teachers And Students

**Chapter 12: Of Teachers & Students**

**(Iruka contemplates on his accomplishments as a teacher & as a shinobi)**

**_"5 P.M. Time to call it a day." _Iruka thinks to himself, looking at the clock within his office at the shinobi academy.**

**Sliding back in his chair, he looks morosely at the stack of paperwork on top of his large desk. Although being the academy's headmaster had it's perks, it was during times like this where he wished he was back being a simple teacher.**

**At least all he needed to worry about was his student's performance. Things were much simpler back then.**

**Nowadays, he is the special jounin headmaster of the shinobi academy. A position assigned to him by the legendary Sanin, Tsunade in one of her last acts as Hokage in recognition of his accomplishments as a teacher.**

**While it was true that he was not as powerful as the other jounins (he knew this personally for a fact since he WAS responsible for teaching a lot of Konoha's more powerful jounins who were currently in active service today which included the members of the famed Hyuga & Uchiha clans as well as the Roukudaime Hokage himself), Iruka's own knowledge & skills as a shinobi had improved by leaps & bounds over the years & he was confident that he could hold his own in any major battle.**

**"_Ah well, I can always finish the paperwork tomorow." _Iruka says to himself. It was mostly just papers which required his signature for various small things in the academy & they could wait till later.**

**What he needed right now was a warm bowl of Shizune's homemade ramen.**

**Nodding goodbye to a few of the teachers he met while walking along the academy corridors, Iruka chuckles to himself as he remembered the funny coincidence which had led to him & Shizune getting together.**

**So funny that he suspected that he & Shizune had actually been set up by certain parties. And though he had his suspicions on who the guilty ones were, he wasn't really complaining.**

**He had been chasing after Naruto who, at that time, had been serving under him as a subsitute teacher because he was slacking off while Shizune was looking for Tsunade to drag her back to the office to do her duties. They literally ran into each other's arms in their search for Naruto & Tsunade & had decided to work together to make the task quicker.**

**Needless to say, they had stayed together ever since. One thing led to another & eventually they had gotten married.**

**As he was remeniscing about the beautiful wedding they had, Iruka notices, from a window, a flash of action & some noise from the playground. He quickly goes out to the playground to check the source of the disturbance & was surprised to find...**

**"Naru... I mean, Hokage-Sama! What are you doing here?" Iruka manages to correct himself before asking the somewhat harried looking young leader of Konoha though he had a hunch why he looked that way.**

**"Oh you know..." Naruto started to answer but not really looking at Iruka but was instead looking around his surroundings as if expecting some sort of surprise attack. "...I just came to see how you were doing. Oh & btw, drop the Hokage-Sama bit please? We go way to far back for that. It's just Naruto to you, ok?"**

**"Ok then Naruto-Kun..." Iruka said, folding his arms over his chest & givng the young Hokage a stern look which he reserved only for erring students. "Would you mind telling me why you're once again running away from your own ANBU guards?"**

**Naruto gives his old teacher a sheepish grin, confirming Iruka's hunch & answers. "I guess I can't really hide anything for you, can I?" Iruka shook his head, maintaining the stern look he had on his grizzled features. "C'mon! I was going stir-crazy inside that damned tower looking at all those papers. You of all people know that I'm more of an action guy, right Iruka-Sensei?"**

**Iruka sighs in resignation & drops the stern expression he was giving his ex-student. "_Naruto never changes. Still as impatient as ever." _He thought with amusement but never allowed his true feelings to show.**

**"But you're also Konoha's Roukudaime Hokage & as such, you have certain obligations to be done no matter how unpleasant they may be." Iruka told Naruto, feeling a twinge of nostalgia at their exchange. It's been a while since he lectured Naruto like this & it felt good that he could still do it. He was probably one of the very few people who could talk to him that way & get away with it unscathed.**

**"It's just like being a regular shinobi. You don't have to like the missions that were given to you. You just have to do it. It's your duty as a member of this village & you have to do your part." Iruka finished.**

**Naruto stares at his former teacher with an odd look on his face then starts laughing hard.**

**"Hahahaha! You never change Iruka-Sensei. I only wish you were with me during the meetings with the elder council. You could've told them a thing or two about responsibilities." Naruto said.**

**"I think I'll pass. Politics really ain't my thing you know." Iruka said with a snort but was secretly flattered that Naruto thought of him in such high regard.**

**"Heh, I knew you'd say that." Naruto said & looks up the afternoon sky. "I've kept all your advises to heart Iruka-Sensei. That's the only reason why I've been able to go on like this. But sometimes, this job just gets soooo tiresome that I seriously need to get away from it all once in a while."**

**"Yeah, I know what you mean." Iruka said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Sometimes, I also feel that way when my job gets too stressful. But like I said, this is just something that is needed to be done."**

**"But it doesn't mean i have to like it." Naruto said then adds with one of his trademark ear-to-ear grins. "But since we're already out here, what do you say we go to Ich..." Naruto stops what he was saying & starts looking around. His foxy grin replaced by a comical look of panic.**

**"Aw hell, they found me. Gotta go Iruka-Sensei. We'll go have our ramen some other time, ok?" And with that, Naruto disappeared in a flash. A few moments later, 3 ANBU led by Neiji (distingiusable by his bird mask) appears at the same spot Naruto was a few seconds earlier.**

**"Damn! He got away from us again! Why does he always do this to me?" Neiji grumbles then notices Iruka. "Oh, hello Iruka-Sensei. I don't suppose you know where Naruto went, do you?"**

**"Sure do. He went that way." Iruka said, pointing to the east. "You guys sure have it tough, looking after a guy like that." He comments with a smile.**

**"You don't know the half of it Sensei." Neiji muttered & looks towards the east. "In any case, we have to go now if we want to catch that idiotic Hokage of ours. Goodbye Iruka-Sensei." Neiji nods at his subordinates then disappears after Naruto.**

**_"The more things change, the more they stay the same." _Iruka thought with a chuckle as he tracked the rapidly departing shinobis. _"No matter what happens, they're all still my students after all. And I'll always be their teacher."_**

_**Author's Note: I'm not too sure about the ending i made to this chapter but I hope you like it anyways. As usual, please R&R**_


	13. Chapter 13: Sake Dreams

**Chapter 13: Sake Dreams**

**(After the Roukudaime Hokage's inaugaration, two old friends talk about the past, their present & the immediate future over bottles of sake)**

**Riding one of his great ninja toads, the legendary sannin known as Jiraiya looks around the village of Konohagakure lazily as he travelled from rooftop to rooftop. He had just attended Naruto's installation as Hokage & was just about to leave after the affair when the new Hokage had called him over. It would seem that in the middle of the ceremony, Tsunade had disappeared & Naruto wanted Jiraiya to go look for the former Hokage to see if she was alright.**

**Exactly why Naruto wanted him of all people (Shizune would've been a better choice since she knew Tsunade better) to look for his fellow sannin, was still a mystery. But he had to admit that he was a little worried about Tsunade (though he wouldn't admit it publicly) so he agreed to help.**

**And that was exactly why he was here now atop one of his amphibian summons & trying to locate Tsunade.**

**"Women are so troublesome." Jiraiya muttered to himself, borrowing a signature phrase from the male members of the Nara clan as he scanned the area. "What could that she be thinking running off in the middle of the ceremony like that?"**

**Soon enough, he spotted the pigtailed head of Tsunade in a ramen stand & ironically enough, she was having a drink in Naruto's old hangout which was Ichiraku Ramen.**

**"So here you are." Jiraiya said, landing in front of the ramen stand & dismissing the toad which promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I was looking all over the place for you Tsunade. Why the hell did you run off like that without saying anything. Naruto was worried about you." He said crossly.**

**Tsunade did not answer & instead, took another swig of sake. Sensing that Tsunade might have something serious in her mind, Jiraiya chose not to aggravate the situation further by lecturing her & instead took a seat beside her & poured himself a drink as well.**

**"What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy that that idiot student of mine has finally realized his dream of being Hokage." Jiraiya asked, taking a sip of sake.**

**"I AM happy for him." Tsunade answered without looking at Jiraiya. "It's just that..." She adds hesitantly before continuing. "Seeing Naruto in power like that, I can't help but think about Dan & Nawaki. What kind of Hokage could they be if they were still with us now? They'd still be alive if only I was strong enough back the."**

**_"Ahh... So that's what was bothering her. She's still blaming herself for Dan's & Inoki's deaths."_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he looks at Tsunade's haggard features. Though her age decieving jutsu was still in place, it could not hide Tsunade's weariness. She had obviously thinking about this for a while now.**

**"Don't you think it's high time you move on with your life?" Jaraiya said. Tsunade gives him an odd look but does not answer. "I mean, it been so many years since Dan & Nawaki passed on from this life but you still can't forget that phase of your life."**

**"I don't want to forget Jiraiya. I CAN'T forget." Tsunade said firmly. "Forgetting would mean that part of my life was just a lie."**

**"Of course. I'm not suggesting that you forget about them. All I'm saying is that you should stop blaming yourself for their deaths because nobody is holding you responsible for it." Jiraiya said.**

**When Tsunade didn't answer, Jiraiya pressed his attack. "You wouldn't have been chosen as Hokage if people didn't believe in you. Dan & Nawaki wouldn't have wanted you to mourn for them forever. They would've wanted you to continue their dream for them."**

**When Tsunade still didn't answer, Jiraiya decided to try a different approach. "Do you know that when Orochimaru left our village, I never forgave myself for being unable to stop him?"**

**"Orochimaru's case is a different story." Tsunade pointed out, suddenly interested in Jiraiya's story. "He was a bloodthirsty maniac who only thought about power."**

**Jiraiya nods his agreement. "True. But he was still a friend. As much as Sasuke was Naruto's friend when he left Konoha. I was so distraught that I left."**

**Jiraiya turns his attention back to his sake. "Then years later, I met Naruto. Because of that idiot, I came back to Konoha. I had realized that no matter what I did, I can never bring the past back. I realized that people still believed in me, NEEDED me in Konoha. And that was all because of Naruto."**

**Jiraiya then looks at Tsunade. "You also became Hokage thanks to Naruto. That's becaused you acknowledged his faith at being Hokage. It's a dream which he shared with both Dan & Nawaki. And now that he has achieved it, you should be rejoicing since you know that he can be the Hokage that Dan & Nawaki would've wanted to be. A Hokage that everyone looks up to & can be proud of."**

**Despite herself, Tsunade can't help but smile. She knew that her fellow Sanin was right. If her dead lover or younger brother were still here & became Hokage, they would be just like Naruto. So instead of mourning for them, she should celebrate with them because their dreams have finally come true.**

**"Thank you Jiraiya." Tsunade said as she leaned towards Jiraiya & kisses him on the cheek. "You may be an old pervert but you're still the pervert who I love."**

**She then picks up her cup & said. "I propose a toast to our new Hokage. To Uzamaki Naruto, the man who has the ability to change even the face of history.**

**Jiraiya smiles as he raised his own cup of sake & adds. "….. Or at least, the hearts of stubborn old fools like ourselves."**

**Tsunade cocks an eyebrow & retorts. "Speak for yourself geezer. I plan to live forever."**

**Both Sanins laughs at this & drinks their sake, silently offering a toast to the coming golden age of Konoha under the watchful eye of the new Roukudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Author's Note: Well, here's a first. 2 updates in a span of a few days  Too bad it's for separate stories. As always, please R & R**


	14. Chapter 14:The Copycat & The White Teeth

**Chapter 14: The Copycat? The White Teeth?**

**(LOL! I just had to write this story down. Based on the Gai/Lee imposters filler episode of the anime, what happens when the imposters return during the Roukudaime's reign disguised as Kakashi & Iruka? The result? Mayhem & humor)**

**"Are you ready Iruka?" Kakashi asked.**

**"Yeah. Whenever you are Kakashi." Iruka answered, adjusting the pack he carried. "But I still don't understand why it has to be me who accompanies you to Sunagakure for the mission. There's probably a lot more people who's better suited at this sort of thing then me. I still have an academy to run after all."**

**"I believe the reason is somewhere along the lines of 'jounins need more fieldwork exposure' or at least that's what Hokage Sama said." Kakashi said with a crinkle of amusement in his exposed right eye, then adds. "But if you ask me, he's getting back at you for all those assignments you gave him back when he was still in school."**

**"I wouldn't put it pass him." Iruka grumbled. "This is exactly the sort of thing that Naruto would do."**

**"Well, no sense worrying about it now. We've got a job to do now & wether you like it or not, we just have to do it. Let's go." Kakashi states & jumps off, followed closely by Iruka.**

**But unknown to the 2 Konoha jounins, they were being observed by 2 pairs of eyes. It belonged to a tall, reed thin man & his short, fat & goofy looking companion who, more then 15 years ago, had tried to infiltrate Konoha disguised as Maito Gai & Rock Lee. Since both were not true shinobis who didn't even know the basics of Henge No Jutsu, their attempt was pitiful at best & they were, for the most part, ignored by the populace no matter how comical they looked.**

**The legendary Sannin & then Godaime Hokage Tsunade had decided however to teach the 2 intruders a lesson & had enlisted the aid of Shizune & a number of genins to play cruel tricks on them which drove them out of Konoha.**

**"We've waited for more then 15 years to get our revenge on Konoha." The thin vagrant said to his companion with dramatic tears & 'righteous anger' flashing in his eyes. "They will pay for the sufferings & humiliation that they caused us."**

**"Yes brother! We will disguise ourselves as the 2 ninjas who just left in order to infiltrate Konoha & steal their secrets." The younger, chubbier man answered.**

**The thin man nods & states. "That's right. And this time, our plan will be flawless. We WILL succeed this time around & become famous in our village for causing the downfall of Konoha!"**

**Both then began to imagine the lives they would live upon the successful completion of their infiltration of Konoha which involved lots of good food, richest beyond their wildest imagination & most importantly, the admiration of their village's female populace.**

**So absorbed were they in their fantasies that they did not notice that the branch they were standing on was beginning to break under their collective weight.**

**CRACK!**

**The 2 only had a moment to gape at the broken branch before they plunged to the ground.**

**"AAAAHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" They both screamed as they fell. "THUD! Arghh! Get off! You're crushing me!" The tall man screamed, squirming under the bulk of his companion.**

**"I'm sorry big brother." The chubby one said, getting up from his friend's back.**

**The tall man gets up & dusts himself off then turns to his companion. "Let's go."**

**(Inside Konoha... 30mins. later)**

**"No matter how many times we've been here bro', I still can't get over the sight of so many ninjas in one place." A fat looking Iruka (complete with uniform & fake scar on his nose) said to his companion, a tall reed thin version of Kakashi.**

**"Keep your voice down." The fake Kakashi whispered angrily. "We HAVE to maintain our cover here you know. Don't look so amazed or you'll blow the whole deal." He then looks around & states. "And in order for us NOT to look suspicious, we have to interact with the locals so start looking for a poor sap to talk to."**

**"Oh oh, how about that guy? He doesn't look very smart." Fake Iruka said pointing to a bored looking, topknotted shinobi.**

**"Good eyes boy. Let's go." 'Kakashi' said & jumps in front of the surprised Konoha ninja. "Greetings fellow shinobi!..."**

**Shikamaru couldn't believe his eyes & ears.**

**One moment, he was walking along the streets of Konoha enjoying a rare moment of peaceful solitude & minding his own business & before he knew it, he was face to face with 2 individuals poorly disguised as Kakashi & Iruka.**

**Of course, anybody with half a brain could tell that these 2 were imposters. This Kakashi was way too thin, noisy & talkative & the Iruka he knew was never THIS fat, unkempt & clingy to Kakashi.**

**At least he didn't think so.**

**"How troublesome." Shikamaru mutters under his breath as he continued to listen to the pseudo Kakashi's rant.**

**"Of course you know me..." Pseudo Kakashi boasted proudly. "I'm the famed Copycat..."**

**"That's Copy Ninja..." Shikamaru corrected, pointedly ignoring the stares that the villagers were giving the 2 oddities.**

**"...And the feared White Teeth..." He continued.**

**"You do mean White Fang don't you?" Shikamaru corrected yet again though he had a sinking feeling that nobody was listening.**

**"...Of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi!" He finished at last with a flourish.**

**"And I am Konoha Academy's famed head professor & teacher of legend, Umino Iruka Sensei!" The pseudo Iruka proudly declared.**

**"Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka Sensei eh?" Shikamaru said with a frown. "Do you 2 feel alright? You somehow look different."**

**(Sweatdrop) "O-Of course not! It's us, don't you see?" Pseudo Kakashi said.**

**"T-That's right. You're a fellow shinobi, right? Can't you tell that it's us?" Pseudo Iruka seconded quickly.**

**"Oh really?" Shikamaru drawls lazily, pretending to closely examine them both. The truth was, he had heard about these jokers from Kakashi a long time ago but he never suspected that they'd try the same stunt twice. It's either they're dumb as bricks or persistent as hell. Maybe even both. "No, I really DO think something is wrong with you guys. Btw Iruka Sensei, Your scar's peeling off."**

**The fake Iruka quickly covers his nose while the fake Kakashi thought in panic. "_Dammit, we'll be caught this way. I gotta distract him."_**

**"OHH LOOK! IT'S A FLYING WEINER EATING A KATSUDON!" The fake Kakashi screamed, pointing at the sky behind Shikamaru.**

**At first, Shikamaru did not say anything & wondering if the fake Kakashi seriously thought he'd fall for such an outrageous lie. "_Maybe it's less troublesome if I pretended to fall for it & just follow them around for a while to make sure they're harmless." _Shikamaru thinks to himself then pretends to look for what the fake Kakashi was pointing at. "Eh, really? Where is it?" Sensing that the two had run off, he quickly follows them.**

**(Pant, pant) "I think we've lost him big bro'." The fake Iruka said, looking behind them.**

**"This is all your fault you know." Fake Kakashi admonished his companion. "You almost blew our cover."**

**"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me!" Fake Iruka sobbed, grabbing fake Kakashi's leg.**

**Fake Kakashi shakes him off in disgust. "Let go of me you fool. Anyways, forget about it. Right now, we have to concentrate on stealing this village's secrets. Let's go ask around for information." Both then begins to walk towards another part of time.**

**Watching from the shadows of a nearby house, Shikamaru shakes his head in wonder. "I can't believe that these guys are even shinobis." He mutters under his breath. "They're not even worth watching out for. But just the same, I better tell Hokage Sama about this."**

**"What? Are you serious?" Naruto said with an incredilous look as he sat behind his desk at the Hokage Tower.**

**"Yeah. I really don't think we should be worried about them but they could become troublesome if we left them alone." Shikamaru answered. "I recommend we get rid of them as soon as possible to avoid any hassles."**

**"I agree with Shikamaru." Sasuke seconded, looking serious in his grey police uniform. "They may be a joke but I really don't relish idiots like that running around Konoha unchecked."**

**"Jeez, I can't believe they even decided to come back after all that punishment Tsunade Sama made them go through." Sakura comments. "They must be total idiots, gluttons for pain or maybe even both."**

**"So what do we do Hokage Sama." Neji asked, though one look at Naruto's feral grin & his long experience with the Hokage's habits told the ANBU captain all he needed to know. (sweatdrop) "_Uh oh, he's got some very evil intentions on his mind."_ Neji thought nervously.**

**It wasn't only Neji who noticed Naruto's expression. The Hokage's right hand man, Konoha's security chief & the hospital's chief surgeon also saw the grin on their friend's face & looks at each other with a look of resignation on their collective faces.**

**"Since they went through all the trouble of disguising themselves as Kakashi & Iruka Sensei, let's humor them for a while. I haven't really thanked them properly for that 'training' we did the last time they came here." Naruto said, his smile growing bigger.**

**"_I feel sorry for the 2 saps who managed to pique the interest of Konoha's greatest prankster." _Sasuke thought to himself. "_I just hope Naruto doesn't hurt them TOO badly. I really don't feel like being sued by their families."_**

**_"Here we go again." _Sakura thought with a sigh, remembering Tsunade's antics when the 2 imposters last came to Konoha. "_They're gonna wish it was still Tsunade who was giving them missions instead of Naruto."_**

**"_How troublesome." _Shikamaru thought, indulging himself with his favorite expression before the Hokage calls him out.**

**"Shikamaru, I want you to call over some people for me." Naruto said with a manic gleam in his eyes. "We're gonna have some fun with these intruders."**

**The said two intruders were currently walking around the village asking several people for information but to no avail until...**

**"Kakashi Sensei! Iruka Sensei! I've been looking all over the place for you." A voice calls out to the 2 imposters.**

**Turning towards the source of the voice, the 2 imposters see a tall, blonde man wearing a white robe with red flames design walking towards them. The pair recognized him as Konoha's Roukudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.**

**"Y-Yes Hokage Sama? Hatake Kakashi & Iruka at your service." The fake Kakashi said, hoping to hell that they wouldn't be recognized as imposters.**

**The Hokage gives them an odd look & said. "Of course I know who you are. You're 2 of my top shinobis. Why do you need to introduce yourselves to me unless you've got something to hide from me?..."**

**"N-No no. We've got nothing to hide from you, right Kakashi Senpai?" The fake Iruka answered.**

**"_Kakashi Senpai?" _Naruto wondered in amusement though his face remained serious.**

"**Y-Yeah. We are always at your service oh great & powerful Hokage Sama." Pseudo Kakashi said, bowing low.**

"**_As much as I'd like to see these 2 grovel & do a little ass kissing, I'm already behind schedule as it is so I might as well feed 'em to the lions." _Naruto thought, staring at the 2 for a while longer just to make them sweat a little. Naruto then finally speaks. "Don't you remember the missions that i assigned you 2 to do?"**

**"Uhh, missions?" The fake Kakashi asked, trying to mask his confusion.**

**"That's right, your missions. Kakashi..." The Hokage said, pointing to the fake Kakashi. "...You're supposed to fill in for me today in teaching my team. Just to remind you, you're supposed to take them to the Akagahara exam grounds to test out the improvements that the foreign engineers made to the place."**

**The Hokage then turns to the pseudo Iruka. "And you Iruka Sensei are supposed to go with Yamanaka Ino in accompanying the Kazekage on a tour of the new Konoha Memorial Museum."**

**"K-Kazekage?" The fake Iruka paled at the mention of the Godaime Kazekage, the infamous Sabaku No Gaara who was reportedly one of the most bloodthirsty shinobis alive today.**

"**Ahh, speaking of the devils….." Naruto said & immediately, 4 people appears behind him. 3 females & 1 male. The older & taller female had blonde hair, blue eyes & wore a purple midriff shirt and a short sarong-like skirt with buckles. The younger females is a raven haired, distinguished looking kunoichi wearing a traditional black shinobi gi & had snow white eyes while the other one was a red haired girl wearing goggles on top of her head as well as a red top & grey shorts. The lone male in the group also wore goggles on top of his head as well as a long scarf around his neck.**

"**So there you guys are." The blonde woman said with a scowl. "We shouldn't keep the Kazekage Sama waiting. It's bad manners."**

"**Sorry Ino." Naruto said. "That's why I went to look for Iruka Sensei & Kakashi Sensei." To remind them of their missions.**

"**Well, we've got a lot of training to do & we'd like to start as soon as possible." The white eyed kunoichi said.**

"**Hanabi's right!" The man with the scarf answered. "It's bad enough that you keep your students waiting for hours at a time Kakashi Sensei."**

"**Konohamaru's right, you know Kakashi Sensei. Any excuse?" Naruto asked.**

"**I-I'm sorry. We must've lost track of time." The fake Kakashi said.**

"**Enough of the excuses. Let's go Iruka Sensei." Without warning, the blonde woman grabs a frightened 'Iruka's' hand & jumps off.**

**The red haired kunoichi grabs 'Kakashi's' hand as well. "You too Kakashi Sensei. We're late as it is already." Nodding to her companions, the 3 grab the fake Kakashi & jumps off the opposite direction leaving Naruto all by his lonesome.**

**But as soon as they were out of sight, Naruto breaks out into a wide smile & rubs his hands in glee. "Good luck boys. You're gonna need every bit of it where you're going."**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The fake Iruka has never felt so scared & vulnerable in his entire life.**

**Here he was inside the so-called Konoha Memorial Museum which he felt was more like a real life, honest to goodness haunted house with all the depictions of bloody death, destruction & mayhem it depicted including a terrifyingly realistic replica of Kyubii, Shukaku & Manda.**

**What made it worst was he was walking besides one of the most efficient killing machines that ever walked the face of the earth. Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara who was incidentally, staring at him the entire time while he was conducting (at least trying to) the tour. **

**Gaara didn't speak or ask any question, he just stared at 'Iruka'.**

**The woman known as Ino was walking with a pigtailed sand kunoichi wearing a large metal fan strapped to her back behind him & chatting away amicably. At least she seemed to be comfortable. He should try to remain calm & talk about the tour to forget his fears so he stopped at a random display which was incidentally a display of the sand & sound shinobis attacking Konoha.**

"**A-And here we have a display of the Sound-Sand invasion of Konoha which resulted in the death of several brave shinobis including that of the Sandaime Hokage." 'Iruka' said, reading from the paper which was taped to the display.**

"**I know that. I remember that day." Gaara said quietly, his voice almost a whisper.**

**But 'Iruka', because of his fear & nervousness didn't hear what Gaara said so he said. "I beg your pardon Kazekage Sama?"**

**Suddenly, Gaara's expression changed. His eyes took on a manic gleam as he glared at 'Iruka'. "Please don't make me repeat myself." The sheer force of Gaara's expression caused the gourd he carried on his back to start to shake violently which absolutely terrified 'Iruka'. "If you do, you'll make me remember all the blood I spilled. I lose control whenever I see blood. Do YOU want me to lose control?" He asked.**

"**N-NO! OF COURSE NOT! I-I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO OFFEND YOU, I SWEAR!" Iruka said, almost hysterical in terror.**

**Gaara suddenly takes a step towards the imposter & whispers harshly. "And now you're raising your voice at me? Are you seriously tired of breathing?"**

**That was all it took. So scared was 'Iruka' that he promptly faints at the threat from Gaara. And just as suddenly, Gaara's expression went back to it's old impassive state. Looking down at the unconscious imposter at his feet, he looks behind him at Ino & Temari & asks with a hint of a smile in his face. "Think I overdid it?"**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**_I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!" _The fake Kakashi kept thinking to himself as he barely escaped a hail of knives from the trees on the side & from another explosion which rocked the ground behind him.**

**He & the Hokage's team had arrived at the Akagahara exam grounds where they were met by an odd looking man wearing a black hooded puppeteer suit & had an elaborate facepaint on. After exchanging greetings, the man had instructed them to run as fast as they could from the gate till their objective deep within the exam grounds.**

**It sounded simple enough but the man had neglected to mention the various dangerous traps which was laid there.**

**Which was why he was currently using all the speed & agility that he never knew he had to dodge all the traps & hidden explosives in the area.**

**What was even more shocking was the speed & ease that his companions were showing at dodging all the surprises inside Akagahara. He could barely keep up with them.**

"**Hahaha! What's the matter Kakashi Sensei? You've slowed down in your old age." The one called Konohamaru taunted as he deftly caught one of the knives flying towards him, only to use it to knock away another one as he flipped in mid-air.**

"**Don't be that way to Kakashi Sensei, Konohamaru." The red haired kunoichi called Moegi admonished her companion as she nonchalantly knocked down a good-sized tree & used it to shield herself from the flying projectiles. "He IS our sensei for today so show a little more respect."**

"**Moegi is right." The white eyed kunoichi named Hanabi seconded as she simply used her hands which was glowing with power to bat away the knives flying towards her, no matter what direction they came from. "If you can't consider Kakashi San as our sensei, then the least you could do is follow him as your commanding officer."**

"**Yeah yeah. I understand." Konohamaru grumbled & looks at 'Kakashi'. "We're almost at the end Sensei. What do we do?"**

"**_Who the hell are these kids? Are they some sort of monsters?" '_Kakashi' thought to himself as he formulated an answer. "We keep going I guess."**

**To their credit, the team simply nods & continues jumping from tree to tree (in 'Kakashi's' case, running on the ground as he didn't really know how to jump that high) until they arrive at a large open space where the middle part was filled with red leaves.**

**With what little muscle he had aching, the fake Kakashi collapses to the ground & sighs in relief as he said out loud. "Ahhh… Safe at last."**

**But the 3 young shinobis merely looks at him in amusement before Konohamaru states. "What are you talking about, Kakashi Sensei? The fun's just starting."**

**The fake Kakashi could only watch as a large number of puppets rose from the ground, armed to the teeth with various sorts of bladed weapons & had time for only one word.**

"**NNNNNOOOOO!"**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Much later, the 2 imposters meet again in the village. Each one looked was still suffering from the trauma of their earlier ordeals.**

"……**All those explosions……"**

"……**That vicious killing intent……"**

"……**Those kids were inhuman……"**

"……**That Kazekage is a monster……"**

**But before they could say anything else, 2 voices calls out to them yet again.**

"**There you are honey!" A black haired beauty latches herself to the fake Iruka's arm while a purple haired femme fatale wearing a yellow trenchcoat hugs the fake Kakashi & said. "We've been looking all over for you 2."**

**Their weariness & trauma suddenly forgotten, the 2 imposters couldn't believe their sudden stroke of good luck at bagging such beautiful women whom they assumed were the real Kakashi's & Iruka's wives.**

"**Oh yeah, we just came from work & were about to go home to you. Right Iruka?" The fake Kakashi asked his companion.**

"**Y-Yeah, that's right. But it's a good thing you showed up here coz we were thinking…." The fake Iruka starts, lewd thoughts filling his mind.**

"**Actually, before we get to that, Shizune has a request for you big, strong guys." The purple haired kunoichi gestured towards the black haired one.**

"**Just name it." The fake Kakashi declared confidently.**

"**_Sucker." _Anko thought evily as Shizune said. "As Anko Chan said, I've got a request. You see, we're having trouble with a certain dog that I'm helping with treatment at the Inuzuka clan's compound. And seeing as you Kakashi, are an expert on dogs, I thought I'd ask your help from Anko. Of course, Iruka will help you out, won't you Iruka?" Shizune said as she ran a hand across the fake Iruka's chin. The fake Iruka nods his confirmation & after exchanging a look, the 2 ladies takes the lovestruck imposters to the Inuzuka compound.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**Ahh, I'm glad you're here Kakashi Sensei. Thanks for coming over to have a look at Akamaru." A feral looking man wearing a tight leather jacket greeted them at the door.**

"**It's no problem Kiba. We're just glad we could help, right Kakashi?" Anko asks the imposter who simply nods.**

"**That's good to hear. Right this way please." Kiba said as he led them to the back at a large clearing. "Here's where we treat the dogs. Anko San, Shizune San, the medicine is inside ready for your inspection."**

"**All right Kiba, we'll be inside in a moment." Shizune said then turns to the 2 imposters. "While we prepare the medicine, you 2 will have to occupy the dog, ok?"**

"**Oookkkaaayyy." The imposters answer, still wearing the goofy, lovestruck grins on their faces.**

**As soon as the 2 ladies were out of earshot, the fake Iruka turns excitedly towards the fake Kakashi. "Can you believe this 'bro? Not only will we get Konoha's secrets, we'll also get some beautiful wives as a bonus."**

"**Yeah." The fake Kakashi answers with a perverted grin that was seen even through his Kakashi-like mask. "I can't wait to see them in their birthday suits."**

**But their perverted fantasies were suddenly interrupted by a very loud roar & a shaking of the ground. Looking nervously towards the source of the disturbance, they see a gigantic, white 2 headed dog with angry red eyes & a full set of sharp teeth rise from a shed on the open field & stare down at them while licking it's lips in relish.**

"**Umm….. Lassie sit?" The fake Kakashi ventured.**

"**ROAR!"**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hours later, we see both of the imposters in the real homes of Kakashi & Iruka while being tended to for suffering various cuts & bruises by Anko & Shizune.**

**(Kakashi's Home)**

"**You've worked hard today dear.' Anko said as she puts away the first aid kit which she was using to treat 'Kakashi'.**

"**I do my best for you dear." The fake Kakashi said as he lied on his back in the huge bed, thinking the day might turn out well after all since he was about to get laid by a knockout of a babe.**

**(Iruka's Home)**

"**And since you've been working so hard, I think you deserve a little reward for it." Shizune said seductively in the fake Iruka's ear which made him shiver in anticipation.**

"**Y-You can do anything you want with me. Absolutely anything." 'Iruka' answered.**

**(Kakashi's Home)**

"**Anything at all, huh?" Anko repeated.**

**In a flash, the fake Kakashi found himself naked except for his mask & forehead protector with both wrists & ankles tied to the bedposts.**

**(Iruka's House)**

**The fake Iruka, on the other hand , found himself hanging like a roasted pig on a pole & blindfolded with only his underwear.**

"**What are you doing?" The fake Iruka asks in panic.**

"**Well you DID say I can do anything with you." Shizune said as she lit a candle under the unfortunate man. "And that's exactly what I'm doing."**

**(Kakashi's House)**

"**And we'll be doing this, all night looooong." Anko said hypnotically, giggling as she examined the drill-like device in her hand.**

**Fake Kakashi & Fake Iruka: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(At the Hokage Tower)**

"**I still think we went a little too far." Gaara told his friend as they listened to the anguished screams of the intruders.**

"**Well they were asking for it." Naruto said, handing his friend a cup of sake. "Besides, you'll have to admit that it was pretty fun, right?"**

"**It was…..entertaining." Gaara said, accepting the sake. "At least it breaks the monotony of our jobs."**

"**Oh so true." Naruto said raising his own cup of sake. "This'll teach 'em NEVER to mess with Konoha's #1 surprise ninja & Hokage."**

"**I'll drink to that." Gaara chuckles & toasts Naruto. **

**Author's Note: Ok guys. Originally, this was supposed to be a one shot & I even published it in But then I decided that this should also be part of the series 'Day To Day' since this IS a day in Konoha, isn't it? Enjoy & pls. R&R**


End file.
